Betrayed by Blood
by panicattack1487
Summary: He shouldn't be doing any of this, shouldn't be here, shouldn't have slept with her last night. He should have killed her that first night, why did he let his guard down? 'Because she's understanding. She doesn't question you'. Even the monster inside seemed to stay still, almost agreeing to the reasoning.
1. Chapter 1

(Lyann's POV)

I stretched, my arms extending above my head and a small groan escaped my lips. I relaxed and patted my hands, letting out a sigh, my brown hair shaking in my short ponytail "I'm finally finished unpacking, thank god."

I just moved into my new apartment today. The first of my freshman year of college is tomorrow and I'm a thousand miles away from home, but my parents wanted me to go to the best school I could get into. It was nice as I looked around, even though it was a small studio styled room. There was no room separated other than the bathroom and my closet. I had hung up beautiful dark gray curtains with black swirls etched into the fabric to separate my bed from the rest of the room. It allowed privacy, though I wasn't sure from what since I was living alone.

After I stood around and admired my new home I looked at my phone, gasping when I saw the time. "5:40?! My shift starts in twenty minutes! What the hell!" I shouted as I ran to my closet, digging for my work clothes before ripping off the current ones I had on. I was dressed and running out the door only five minutes later, not even bothering to lock it. I didn't have a car yet, so running was my only option since I missed the bus that took people to the more populated area of the town, also where my school was.

By the time I reached my work I was sweating and panting. I was late, my manager looking frustrated with me as I came through the door. I apologized and clocked in, about to go out to start seeing what I needed to do but he stopped me and made me calm down and go clean up first. It was only after that I got to do my first job ever, taking orders and taking food to tables. How exciting, I know.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was ten o'clock when I clocked out, letting out a big sigh. It was a hectic job but apparently I did good because I got a good amount of tips. If I kept this up I would be rolling in money, and a vacation would be in store. I smiled and waved by to my co-workers before walking out the door, suddenly shivering with the sudden chill of the fall air. I did not expect this, or I would of brought a jacket. I wasn't sure how far along the bus would be so I walked home, holding my arms tightly around myself to try to stay warm.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Jeff's POV)

I paused, listening. I was on the outskirts of the forest, out for my nightly hunt when I heard something behind me. It wasn't long until after I stopped I heard a feminine chuckle.

I let out an annoyed sigh, turning to see her. "What the hell do you want, Jane?"

The girl chuckled again, pulling her knife up to point at me. "You know damn well what I want."

Suddenly Jane was on me, but I grabbed her arm just in time before the blade pierced my shoulder. I cursed as we both tumbled on the ground, her ending up on top. I wrestled with her for a moment until she spat in my face, the saliva landing in my eye. I screamed in anger because I couldn't blink it away so I instinctively used the sleeve of my hoodie. Then there was a sharp pain in my gut, making me grunt as I moved and looked down, seeing blood pooling and staining the white.

"Damnit, Jane!" I grabbed her and threw her off of me, her knife going with her. I was up but she was faster, and I was barely able to miss as the blade when across my arm. _I'm really off my game tonight_ I thought as I grabbed her head from behind, pushing her face first into the ground. She screeched and struggled against my grip before I smashed her head again, making her cry out more. I laughed out but it turned into another yell as she stabbed my calf. I was so focused on pounding her head I forgot to notice her arms. She pulled the blade down, making me scream while it cut down my leg, blood oozing out. I clenched her head tighter but she knocked me back before running away. "What the hell." I mumbled. She always ran away at the most random times.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Lyann's POV)

I was nearly home, the sidewalk close to the edge of the houses and apartment complexes. The streets were dark other than the street lights, that only illuminated every other square of pavement. I let out a sigh, my body shaking with how cold I was now. I froze, hearing a shriek from the dark of the trees. I slowly turned my head towards the woods. There wasn't any building nearby as my brown eyes peered in, wondering if it was just my imagination. I started walking again but then I heard another cry, making me stop and turn my whole body towards the trees. I felt my heart speed up slightly, afraid for what may of lied in the darkness, but what if there was someone hurt? I couldn't leave them.

I slowly made my way into the woods, being sure to stay in one general direction so I wouldn't get lost. A white form came into view in the blackness, and it seemed like they were limping. "H-hello?" I called out quietly, afraid to break through the quiet. The person's face shot up at me, and I couldn't really see their face clearly, but I could tell there was a dark line twisting into their cheeks. They moved slow towards me, and once they were within a few feet I noticed that he was male, and covered in blood.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" I rushed towards him and held him up. His breaths were shallow and I gasped when I finally saw his face in full detail. His eyes were empty looking, other than his black iris that seemed to glare down at me with a deep hatred even though we had never met before. His hood was pulled over his black shaggy hair, and the line on his face looked like a carving into his flesh. I shook my head, his appearance shouldn't be my main concern. "Here let me help." I said softly but I found myself being pushed down, him to the side of me on his hands and knees.

"Go to-" I put my hand over his mouth "Shut up, you shouldn't be talking." His eyes seemed to widen, if they even could, as I sat up and took off my over shirt, leaving me in a thin white tank top. I saw there was a knife on the ground, and not wanting to question it and the blood on it I picked it up. The male started to say something but I silenced him again "Take off your hoodie, we can't wait to dress your wounds." I was using the blade to cut up my shirt while I spoke, making it into strips so they could wrap around his wounded areas.

I was surprised when I looked up, seeing he had minded me. I started wrapping up his arm, tying off the cloth before moving to his leg. I realized I didn't have enough for his stomach so I gave him the rest of what was left of my shirt. "Put pressure on your stomach and get up." I was up before him, offering to help him up but he shoved me away. I looked away when he turned an evil glare at me. "Come on." I mumbled before picking up the knife that was on the ground. He limped behind me, and I could feel his cold eyes on me as we walked to my apartment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Jeff's POV)

I looked up when I heard a girl's voice. If I didn't know any better I would of thought she was some angel sent to take my life. I had lost so much blood but that didn't slow me down. I wasn't going to die that easy. My kill had come to me tonight, how great. I was smiling as she ran up to me, getting my knife ready. I ignored her words and was about to grab her but I lost my footing with my bad leg, both of us falling. I tried to take my chance to end it, but as soon as I got the two words out she was silencing me. I was stunned, dropping my knife to the grass under us. Did she just touch me? She's so fucking bossy.

I let it go, I can kill her later. I watched her as she worked on fixing me up, thinking of how pointless it was because I was already healing. I would be better by tomorrow. Human's just didn't know any better. I obeyed all of her commands, waiting to see what she would do. She was an interesting girl, helping a complete stranger with a blooded body and clearly deranged face.

I followed her with a hidden smile while we walked to her home, excited that my new prey was just leading me to her humble home, almost like offering herself up on a platter. She looked so young I assumed she still lived with family, and I wondered how many would be home for me to kill. I was surprised again when we walked to an small apartment complex. She was on the first floor, her door and windows hidden from the main parking lot in front of the building. She was here alone, I realized. _Even better_.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Lyann's POV)

Once we got to my place I made him sit down in the kitchen, throwing the bloody knife in the sink before going through the medicine cabinet. I grabbed disinfectants and the sort and more sterile wraps before going back to him, ignoring the way he looked at me. It was like he was a savage animal, wanting to dig his teeth in me and tear me apart. Maybe it was just his eyes, or maybe I really could read his mind.

He sucked in his breath when I poured the alcohol on his arm. "Oh shut up" I scolded him as I poured more, this time he didn't make a sound. I wiped off any remaining blood or dirt before wrapping the clean bandage around it. Then I moved to his leg, squatting down and folding the leg of his pants up. It was a deep gash, but it didn't seem as bad as it should have been. There was so much blood, how was he even still conscious? I pulled his pants leg back down before standing. "Take off your shirt." I waited for him to obey me before I dabbed the cloth in alcohol, trying to ignore how toned his muscles were and how pale his skin was. I pressed the damp cloth to his stomach where a hole was. Again this one didn't look as bad as it should have been. It was like it was already healing.

Once I was done I threw all the blooded things away and put up the alcohol. When I turned back around he had his shirt back on and was staring at me. I shivered, looking in his eyes for a brief moment before looking away. "You can crash here for tonight" I started, realizing how that sounded I added "You should be resting so you can heal better." I walked out of the kitchen area before retiring to my bed, closing the gap in the curtains. "Goodnight." I called before I grabbed some pj's and went into the bathroom, being sure I locked the door. After a quick shower I laid down in bed, my apartment completely silent. I wasn't sure if he was even still here or not, but I was so tired it didn't take long for my racing mind to quiet into a peaceful sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Jeff's POV)

When she was finally done playing doctor I continued to keep my cold eyes on her, trying to figure out why she was so open to a stranger. She kept throwing me off guard and commanding me like I was some dog. I didn't like it, and it made me want to kill her all the more, but I also wanted to learn about her. Why was she so willing to trust me? I didn't say goodnight back to her and I stood when she disappeared behind the curtains. I grabbed my knife from the sink and pocketed it, looking around the living area and kitchen. It was a simple design, nothing too eye popping or crazy. Soft grays and whites mixed in with black bases. She seemed to like more neutral colors than bright.

I sat down on the couch before laying back and spreading out, listening intently to her movements. I heard a door open and close, figuring she had come out of the bathroom. I laid there still and quiet, for some reason my eyes started getting heavy. _No, I have to stay awake._ I rubbed my face but nothing worked as I stared up at the ceiling. Eventually I gave in, pulling one of the throw pillows over my face.


	2. Chapter 2

(Lyann's POV)

I woke up with a jump, my alarm blaring in my ear. I reached over to my bedside table, my eyes not even open. I patted around and didn't find it anywhere. It was still ringing, loud and obnoxious. "God, where is it?!" I sat up and gasped when I came face to face with the male from last night. He was couching over my legs, holding the wireless alarm clock in his hand. "C-cut that crap off" I reached for it but he pulled it away and switched it off, dropping it on the bed. I was breathing a little heavy, my heart pounding. Not because of him, but because I woke with such a jump. I looked up at the male and he was staring at me blankly. I looked down, seeing a knife in his hand. When I looked back up his smile already carved into his face grew wider.

"Time to finish last night." He whispered and I gulped. Now my heart was beating fast because of the way he looked at me, my chest rising and falling quicker than before. He looked like some crazed animal that was about to dig his teeth into his prey. I let out a light and stained laugh but I quieted when I was pushed back. He was over me, something cold pressing against my neck. I stared up at him, my eyes wide and full of fear, simply because I didn't want to die. His face didn't really scare me. I used to see a lot worse around my dad and his work. I needed to think of something that would distract him, and fast. "A-ah, but, wouldn't it be a shame to pass up free breakfast?" I smiled up at him, and I knew that my face was as innocent as a child's.

Just then a gurgle came from his stomach and his lips thinned out in frustration. _Damn that looks hot. _I shivered and shook my head. _No, no. What the hell Lyann? _I kept my smile despite feeling nervous and fearful. Eventually the cold blade was removed from my neck and the stranger got off of me. I sat up and rubbed my neck, letting out a relieving sigh. I watched him as he turned towards me, his face full of irritation and anger. "Well hurry the fuck up." I jumped and glared at him. "I need a shower first. I always shower first." I was pushing the sheets off of me and I got up, going to my closet to get out fresh underwear, dark blue jeans, a black sweater, a gray scarf. I turned to see the male glaring at me harder.

"It will take me a few moments." I reassured him as I walked over to the bathroom and shut the door, being sure to lock it. I normally wasn't used to having to do so but even I knew better than to leave the door unlocked with a strange male in the house that obviously wanted my blood. I didn't know why, but to each their own I guess. I started the water as I took off my pajamas from the night before and put them in the laundry hamper. The white tiles were cold on my feet so I stood on the grey rug that was beside the glass encased shower. I looked across to the mirror above the small counter and sink. I let down my chestnut brown hair, throwing the band on the center before I looked back into the mirror. My hair was so plain, straight and had barely any form to it. Maybe I should die it, or get some highlights.

I pushed the thought aside for now and got into the shower, smiling as the hot water ran over me. I wet my hair before using shampoo and conditioner together. It was faster and just as effective for me. I then washed my body really quick with my 'pomegranate paradise' body wash. I stepped out and grabbed my first towel, swinging my hair over my head and wrapping it up. Then I used a second towel to dry off my body. A loud banging was on the door and I couldn't help but laugh. _My, he's quite impatient._ "Hold on just another minute I'm almost done." I giggled some more while I got dress. May moist hair fell around my shoulders when I let it out of the towel. After hanging up the towels I went to the door, letting out a sigh before I opened it, seeing him leaning against the wall right where the door opened.

His shaggy hair fell around his face as he looked over to me and I looked down, noticing his clothes, still covered in blood and holed up. "Why don't you shower while I cook, I have some clothes that may fit you." I left the bathroom door open as I went back to my closet and pulled out gray sweat pants and a black shirt, both of them obviously big for me. "These should work." I smile and he ripped them from my hand and slammed the bathroom door. "Just leave your clothes in the floor I'll sew them and wash them tonight." I called and heard him grunt. That made me laugh again, then I remembered I needed to be gone before he got back. I went ahead and packed my book bag and put on my black leather boots and took my bag with me to the kitchen before starting breakfast.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Jeff's POV)

I looked around the bathroom after I started the water. A fruity and warm scent filled my nose and it made me feel annoyed. It was so girly and feminine. The bathroom wasn't much, plain and normal. Not a single stain in sight. _Maybe I should kill her in here._ Her blood splattering on the walls, coating them and her body in red; It made me smile. I ripped off my clothes and looked at my body, seeing the bandages. I unwrapped them and threw them in the trash, each wound from the night before were completely gone. I stepped into the shower and closed the glass door behind me. I turned the water as hot as it would go, enjoying the way it scorched my body. I let out a heavy sigh as I leaned against the wall of the shower, relaxing as I let the boiling hot water consume me...

After what seemed like a good while I looked at the soaps. There were so many and all of them except the shampoo and conditioner looked like girly scents. I growled and quickly washed myself, using the shampoo to clean off the dried blood from my body. I turned the water off and stepped out, looking to see the two damp towels. I shrugged, seeing that they were the only two, and used one to dry myself off, ruffling my hair in the process. When I looked in the mirror it was jagged and pointing in sporadic directions. I got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom, turning the light off before I walked into the living room.

The smell of food filled my nose now, but the apartment was unnervingly silent. He felt a scowl cover his face as he quickly paced to the kitchen, stopping when no one was there, but a plate of food awaited him and a note. "Damnit!" He yelled and punched the frame, making a small indent in the wall. "Fuck her." He strode to the table and looked down at the note:

Hello stranger,  
I hope you enjoy the food~  
I don't have work tonight so I'll  
be home later after classes.  
Make yourself at home and try to rest.  
You still have those wounds, you know?  
Lyann

Her neat and almost cutesy hand writing made me snarl. I crumpled up the paper and sat down, taking a bite of the eggs that were on the plate. It was still warm, I must of just missed her. I grumbled something and even I didn't know what I said. I just stuffed down the food before putting the plastic plate in the sink along with hers that was from before. I left them there untouched as I shuffled back into the living area. I looked at the TV and saw several game systems hooked up: Xbox 360, game cube, playstation 3 and even a nintendo 64. She must be a serious gamer. I smiled, thinking about getting her the haunted Majora's Mask. Oh now fun it would be to watch her get frustrated with the events and tricks that BEN would play on her. He sat back and started the Xbox and started playing Halo3.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Lyann's POV)

I let out a heavy sigh as I got on the bus. I knew I had just barely missed him myself. I was closing the front door as he was opening the bathroom door. I felt my face get pink as I raised my hand to my neck, gulping again and remembering the look he was giving me. He really wanted to kill me, but it seemed that as long as I kept distracting him with reasons to keep me alive for the moment he would back down. Eventually I would run out of things to say. Hopefully I can get him out of my home before then. I knew by now he was a killer, though I had no idea how experienced he was. I would have to research him when I got to school in the library...

My first class that morning was quite boring. History. I hated the subject, I didn't know any reason for it. Of course I knew things that were important. General topics about other countries, wars and massacres. Those were the only things that really interested me, surprisingly. Well, what else would be expected of the daughter of a mafia boss. Oh, yeah I guess I'm not that normal after all. I'm not all that much different because of it though. I just didn't get to see my dad a lot growing up, but I know he loves me and my mom.

Finally my first class was over. I had an hour until my next class on my schedule so I headed to the library, ready to do some snooping on the stranger in my home. I didn't know his name, but I sure knew what he looked like. After I got settled down at the computer desk I logged in with my student information. I was glad that there were walls up that kept privacy. I opened the browser and went to Google, typing in the male's description. _Black hair, pale face, smile cut into cheeks, no eye lids._ I couldn't control the small shivers that went through my body. It wasn't one of discomfort though. What was it that made me shiver as I pictured his face? The carved smile, his lips and his eyes all gathered into this ghastly sight, but it didn't bother me. I actually quite liked it. I pressed enter on the key board.

The first thing that came up was a Creepypasta website. "Creepypasta?" I questioned under my breath as I clicked and it pulled up a profile of "Jeff the Killer". It showed a picture that kinda had the same concept, but it didn't match the true beauty of his face. What a horrible thing, it almost would be offensive for me if I was him. I read a little bit of the page. It talked about him being bullied, then his brother was blamed for beating them up. That was kind of his brother to take the heat, but I didn't have any siblings nor was I ever bullied. Everyone was too afraid to bully me, talk to me for even that matter. I wouldn't know what any of this felt like. I kept reading, growing happy that his brother returned home, but those stupid bullies came back. I felt myself grow angry, it was like I was on an emotional roller coaster. I went on, seeing that Jeff had killed the bullies. He was set on fire by the last one, and that made me gasp, causing several harsh "shhhhh"s.

I jumped and felt my face grow warm. I didn't realize how I was moving closer to the screen as I settled back down in my chair. This was all horrible. I read the last bit, seeing that he went insane, doing the cuts in his cheeks and burning his eye lids off, then killed his family. _Oh my. _My eyes widened and my hand moved over my mouth. I couldn't believe this, but he did go insane. He couldn't control himself. I closed my eyes for a moment before closing out the browser and logging out. _I had no idea. This is bad. Should I be worried? Of course I should be, but part of me isn't worried at all. _I sighed as I fought with myself inside my mind, walking to my math class. I hated math too. I hated school in general. The only classes I liked were science. I know, math is in science, but its different for me. This day would be so long but at least I didn't have work on the days I went to school...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I'm done!" I shout in excitement as I stood up once my teacher dismissed the class, my last one for today. A few classmates looked at me strangely and I smiled sheepishly at them. "Hey." an Irish male voice was behind me and I turned around. "Oh hey." I saw a blonde hair boy in front of me. He had a stubble across his pointed jaw, and the deepest blue eyes that shined like gems. "I was looking for a study group. Anatomy can be pretty hard." He chuckled a little and ruffled his hair, obviously nervous. I smiled sweetly at him, finding it strange for a boy to be so nervous. I had been around strong and tough men my whole life almost forgot that there were males that could be soft spoken and shy. "Sure, that would be great. I took anatomy in high school so I already know a lot of this stuff." I tried not to sound like I was bragging, just stating the facts. I grew still when he grabbed my hands, smiling big at me.

"That's great. I'll be counting on you then." He leaned down and pecked my cheek before straightening back up. I could hear him laugh at my face, and I knew that I was blushing. I should have been used to it. The mafia family was always so close, I got kisses on my cheek all the time. But I could sense that his intentions where different than a friendly greeting. "Oh, I'm Cassius by the way." He introduced himself and bowed a little. The class room was empty now but there wasn't another class coming in so we stayed there. "My name is Lyann. It's nice to meet you." I laughed a little quietly and pulled out my phone, looking at the time. "Why don't you give me your number, I have to head home for now." He was all smiles as he gave me his number and I put it in, saving his name. I didn't have many contacts in my phone. I had a number for everyone in my mafia family, and now Cassius. It was odd but I would get used to it.

"Anyways," he started, making me turn my attention back to him. "I'll look and see if anyone else wants to join in and let you know. I'll talk to you later." I nodded and was about to just turn but then he kissed my cheek again. I huffed and he chuckled, seeing my grow pink all over again. "Bye." I mumbled quietly before grabbing my bag and rushing out, wondering why I was feeling so horrible for having that boy show me so much affection...


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped off the bus, looking down the sidewalk that went towards my house. I wondered if Jeff was even still there. I was a little worried that I wouldn't be able to come up with something this time to keep him from killing me. Hopefully he wouldn't be there, and then I could just lock him out. My body was dragging as I went to my home, watching the sky slowly turn more orange and golden as the sun was getting lower in the sky. I lived in a pretty nice area, it was mostly homes and apartments surrounded by a forest.

I jumped when my phone rang and I looked down, seeing that it was my dad calling. I answered "Hey daddy. What's up?"

"Hey sweety. I'm doing good just trying to deal with customers, you know?" His deep voice chuckled and it made her smile. She could only imagine his voice dealing with deadly men only to come home and sing his baby girl to sleep years ago. She wondered how such a dangerous man could love so deeply.

"Yes, at least you're doing well. How's mom and the boys?"

He said that they was doing good, and then talked about how much they missed her. He was then quiet a moment. "Though we did lose one. Neal, remember him?"

I was quiet as I approached my door. Yes, I remembered him. Me and him had a thing for each other for a little while, but he cut me off saying he didn't want to end up dead by my father. That was such a bitch move. "Y-yes. I hate to hear that he's gone." I was so used to losing people, so the new knowledge didn't hurt as much as it should have. I opened the door and the house was empty causing me to let out a relieving sigh, shutting the door and locked it.

"How's school going?" My father asked me as went around the apartment and locked the few windows.

"It was good. I met a boy and started a study group for anatomy. History and Math were boring as always." I heard her father 'ooo' at the mention of a boy and I couldn't help but blush. "Dad it's not like that." I lied, even though it totally was. At least for the boy it was, I was still unsure about his kisses.

"Well just let daddy know if anything happens. You know I'll be there to kill him if I have too." This made me laugh as I settled myself down on the couch and turned on the TV, watching the news come on about an unknown serial killer, not doubting that it was Jeff.

"Thanks dad. Well I'm going to go, I have to get dinner going and start on some assignments." I paused as I watched a camera crew take the viewers a tour through a blooded and torn apart home. "Tell mom I love her, and I love you."

"Sure thing, I love you too, sweet heart."

I hung up the phone and let out another sigh before turning the TV to some cartoons. I turned up the volume before walking into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat. I decided on Alfredo, pulling out all I needed. I put the water in a pot and set it on the stove so it can start to boil before I turned to cut up the chicken. During the last cut I jumped and lifted my finger.

"Ow." I whined, watching the blood flow down. "Dang it." I mumbled before turning on the water and washing the raw chicken off the cut so it wouldn't get infected with anything. I nearly screamed as a pale hand reached around me and grabbed my wrist, a body pushing my own into the counter. "J-Jeff" I stuttered and he looked down at me.

"Where did you learn my name?" He glared at me before looking back at my finger. I noticed his face was covered in blood splatter, as was his clothing I let him borrow.

"I did some research while I was at scho-" I stopped as my finger went into his mouth. I felt the wetness and pressure as he sucked, making my face turn pink. His unblinking eyes looked down on me and his smile grew as his lips curled upwards, amused by my reaction. After a moment he pulled away. "I'm going to go shower."

My body was frozen like a deer staring down the barrel of a gun, watching him turn and walk away. "W-wait!" He stopped and looked back. "How the hell did you get in here?" I was dumb founded, I _know_ I locked everything up.

"A killer never tells his secrets."

He was gone around the corner and I heard the bathroom door shut. My heart was beating crazy and I fell to my knees, looking down at my pink finger. The small cut wasn't bleeding anymore, my blood already clotting and forming a barrier between my veins and the outside world. It took me a while before I finally stood back up on shaky legs and put a band aid from the medicine cabinet around my finger.

After I finished dinner I went into the living room, seeing Jeff sitting shirtless and in his boxers. That reminded me about laundry. "Help yourself." I told him and he snarled at me, he never turned to look back.

I walked into the bathroom, the air still damp and warm. I sighed, seeing that he just threw the clothes down carelessly on the floor. I gathered them and the laundry before going to the apartment's community wash room. I threw in all of the bloody clothes in a separate wash and my cleaner ones in another. I took some change out of my pocket to buy the soaps from the dispenser, not yet having bought anything else. I started the two washers. Seeing that they would be done in thirty minutes, I set an alarm on my phone before going back to my room.

I saw Jeff was still on the couch but now he had a plate of food in his lap and he was eating slowly while his eyes were glued to the TV. _Despite being a killer he's like the typical man. Come home from a day of 'work' and does nothing productive. _I sighed and grabbed my own plate of chicken alfredo, joining him on the couch. "You like it?" I inquired.

He mumbled a yeah, indicating to me he didn't even want to talk. He was watching the news, watching his work that was still being talked about an hour after I saw I myself. This time I learned more about the incident, the news anchor saying that it was a family of three: A single mother, a teenage boy and a younger girl. The killer must of felt my body shutter because he turned his smiling face towards me.

"What? Not like what you see?" He chuckled and I just glared at him.

"No I've seen plenty of death, even of kids. That doesn't mean I don't shutter at the thought still."

He stared at me a moment, his smile gone. "You've seen this before? Like not in the movies" He seemed a little confused on how such an innocent looking girl would be aware of such brutality.

"Yes my father is the boss of a mafia group. He kills people all the time. I've had to kill before too." She didn't want to see his look of amusement.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Jeff's POV)

_She's killed before? She sure as hell doesn't look like she is capable of murder._ Especially with how much she cowers under my knife. He scowled at her, trying to take this in. I finally decided that just because she killed before didn't mean that she was a killer. It was probably just self defense. I finished my food and handed her the plate, amused by the look she gave me. It was like she was telling me to shove the plate up my ass. She was so fiesty.

She didn't take the plate as she got up and took her own to the kitchen. I chuckled and followed, putting my plate in after her. I watched her start the water and begin doing the dishes. She looked so normal, so boring. I knew that she wasn't though, a normal girl couldn't keep dodging my blade like she had done so cleverly.

"Good job this morning, by the way. Running away before I could kill you." I watched her carefully as she paused, letting out a sigh and resuming the cleaning.

She shrugged. "It was nothing. I just didn't want to die just yet, so I had to think of something to make you think I was worth the while to keep alive."

When she laughed a little I glared at her. I grabbed her and the knife in her hand that she was washing, holding it to her throat. "You're laughing at me?" I asked her, a little ticked that she would laugh at my sudden weakness. I didn't even know what was causing it, but I don't think I could have killed her if she didn't mention making breakfast earlier that morning.

"No I'm laughing at myself, putting myself in so much danger. But I'm glad I was able to help you. Your wounds seemed to of healed fast, you must not be human." I dropped the knife at her words, backing away from her some. There she goes again, catching me off guard and being weird.

"You're observant, I see." I glared and suddenly an alarm went off. Lyann checked her phone and looked up at me.

"Laundry's done." I watched her as her eyes landed on my scared chest and her face turned pink as she finally realized that I was underdressed. I smiled as she cleared her throat and hurried out the door to go change over the laundry. When she was back I was still standing in the kitchen, knowing she would come back to finish the dishes. I blocked her from the sink, spinning the knife from earlier around. It was smaller and lighter than my own, which was hiding under the couch cushion.

"Please move." She said, her voice sounding irritated. I looked at her, I needed to do it, I needed to see her reaction. Before I knew it the knife in my hand was in her shoulder, her eyes wide and her mouth ajar. She looked up at me and I saw her whole body shake. Instead of a deathly scream it was like my ears melted as she let out a soft moan of pain. She grabbed my hand and her eyes closed as her lips quivered. She moved my hand and it fell from the handle. She held it there as she leaned against the kitchen table.

"J-Jeff." Her voice was a whine. I was frozen and I wasn't sure what to do as she smiled and her sparkling chocolate eyes looked up at my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Omg everyone finally to chapter four~ I couldn't _wait_ to write it, even I want to know what happens lmao. (Yes I barely know what half of this story is going to be, but don't worry I already know the ending~) Thank you for the reads and support. I'm enjoying writing this so much. And after some feedback from deviant art I decided to change it to third person. Hopefully that may make it flow better. I'll have a few occasions where it will go back into one of their views. :3

Lyann stared up at the killer in front of her, her heart beating in over time. _What is this feeling? Why do I... like it?_ She felt so confused and she couldn't hide her giddy smile. She relished in the pain, breathing heavy as she felt a small amount of blood oozing from the wound and soaked into her sweater. She knew she had to keep the knife in there or else she would risk bleeding out. "I-I'm going to get a towel." She mumbled quietly and started to make her way into the bathroom, grabbing one of the towels.

Jeff had followed her, still a little dumb founded that she was so calm. He couldn't kill her, he realized. He wouldn't get any joy out of killing someone who _enjoyed_ getting stabbed. Could he? It would be so weird. He's never had anyone who enjoyed getting stabbed in the shoulder. He watched Lyann as she slowly pulled the knife out of her flesh, blood starting to spew out and she cried, though no tears fell. She was smiling, her body shaking.

The knife fell to the floor as she covered the wound with the towel, letting the blood soak into it as she made her way around Jeff and into the kitchen. Now she was focused on getting it sealed up, she didn't' want to die.

"Hey, stupid." He called to her as he followed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Lyann looked a little irritated. "What the hell do you mean?! I can't help it! I didn't know, I had never been stabbed before." She was huffing as she reached for the first aid and pulled the sweater over her head, knowing she had on a tank top underneith like always. She whimpered when she poured disinfecting liquid on it, making her shiver. The cut was so deep and she couldn't move her arm. It tore her muscles.

"Damn, Jeff. Did you really have to do that? I've been freaking feeding you and all this crap." She vented while she pulled out a needle and thread. and did her best to one arm it but she was failing horribly.

The killer let out a sigh before coming over to her and ripping out the stuff from her hand. He hated it but he did feel bad... Well, Jeffery felt bad. She treated him better than Slender and the other creepies, so what reason did he really have other than to satisfy his curiosity. He began sewing up the still bleeding wound, not trying to be gentle at all. This was making the girl in front of him whine and clench her fist.

Jeff threw away the left over thread and needle, finishing up by covering the injury with a pad and taping it there. He wasn't sorry, at least he wouldn't say it. He was a killer he shouldn't have to be sorry and she should know better to think of him otherwise. "Go to sleep." He told her and she looked up, nodding and got up to go to bed. It was pretty late and she was drained from all ths shock her body just went through.

Lyann closed the curtains to block out herself from the rest of her apartment, shuffling to the bed. She simply slid out of her pants and boots, setting her phone on the charger and turning her alarm clock on before snuggling under the covers. She felt cold since she had lost blood. It wasn't a lot, but it was still a good bit and it made her so tired. The girl was asleep in no time, breathing softly.

Jeff was putting away the first aid kit, remembering that she had mentioned laundry. He walked out into the cold night, not fazed by the chill wind that whipped at his bare skin. It was quite refreshing, actually. It took him a while to find the room full of washers and driers, and even longer to find the two with their clothes. He gathered them up and took them back to the room, tossing them in the corner of her bedroom. He sure wouldn't be folding anything; he didn't even fold his own laundry back at home.

The killer looked over to the girl that was already asleep. He wasn't surprised. He slaked over to the bed and looked over to watch her face. She looked like she was having a dreamless sleep when she suddenly smiled. His brows furrowed as he watched her lips open and a small whisper came out, but he couldn't understand what it was. It was a little frustrating as he watched her frown and shiver.

_It's your fault _a quiet and shy voice in the back of his head spoke. He scowled, as much as he could with a smile carved into his cheeks. _I'm a psychotic killer it's not my fault. _He heard a sigh, Jeffery was waging a war he couldn't win. Jeffery felt bad for the girl, and Jeff couldn't help but gasp when Jeffery had the urge to hold her and keep her warm. _No, no. You need to just go away. _The monster inside growled and the boy cowered away, disappearing into the back of his mind.

Jeff grabbed up his pant, shirt and hoodie from the pile of clothes and threw them on before pulling his shoes on. He stalked into the living room and stuffed his hand under the couch cushion, pulling out his knife and stared at his reflection in the blade. He smiled, feeling his urges grow. He snapped his head up and looked at the grey and black etched curtains. He went to take a step but stopped as Jeffery held him back.

"Damn it, Jeffery." He muttered before heading out the front door, locking it behind him. He sprinted into the forest, using it as cover and a short cut to another part of the town where he could find a house. As he was looking for a house he walked by a park, seeing a couple making out on a bench. He felt like throwing up, the two might as well have been having sex. He stalked up quietly, the two not hearing a sound as they were consumed with each other.

Before either of them knew what was going on the girl squealed as the killer jerked her over the back of the bench and dragged her away from her lover. The other male looked wide eyed and full of fear when he saw Jeff's face and the blade that now pressed against his girlfriend's neck. "Dude, look, just let her go, I got money." Jeff's smile grew bigger as he took his knife and shoved it into the girl's chest, letting her scream out for a moment. "Go to sleep." he whispered before slicing her neck.

The boy watched his girlfriend get dropped to the ground. She was shaking violently and struggled to breathe, gurgling sounds could be heard in the dead quiet. "You next." Before the boy could react Jeff was already on him, knocking him to the ground and he started slicing the male all over his chest, laughing out as blood splattered over the wood chips and himself. The boy barely had any life left when the killer told him to go to sleep, slicing his neck. Afterwards he carved smiles into both of their cheeks, setting them back up on the bench. He smiled at his handy work before running off, disappearing into the woods as sirens approached the park, moving onto his next victim.

The killer sneaked in through the window. It was three in the morning and he quietly shut the window back, not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl. He quietly made his way into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He would need to stop back by the abandoned shack he lived in so he could get some more clothes._ If Jane didn't burn it down. _He remembered now the whole reason he was staying here, Jane had found his home so he had to make her think he disappeared. He knew he was falling her as he walked that night to get his kill but he was ignoring her.

He got out of the shower, not bothered about walking naked into the nearly pitch black bedroom. He could see alright, and by the girl's breathing he knew that Lyann was still fast asleep. He put on the sweats from before, and without thinking he climbed into the bed, sliding behind the girl and pulling her back into his chest. She groaned a little at the movement but didn't wake. He could hear Jeffery's chuckling echo around his mind as his old self felt happy. The monster inside wanted nothing more than to snap the girl's neck here and now. After a while of trying to relax and clam his mind he mumbled "Sweet dreams" before finally falling into a light sleep, his face buried into the girl's hair.


	5. Chapter 5

The ring of the alarm clock filled the bedroom, the two bodies stirring under the covers. Both groaned, almost as if they were in unison. Before Lyann could reach for the thing a body quickly leaned over her and grabbed up the clock, turning it off and tossing it to the floor. She heard it break and was instantly wide awake. She was about to sit up but an arm wrapped around her and pulled her back down into the mattress and against whoever was behind her. She tried to turn around, the strong arm only allowing her to move to where she was facing the person behind her.

"J-J-Jeff!" She cried and tried to push against him with her good arm.

He groaned and glared at her. "Shut up, stupid. Go to sleep."

She huffed when he told her to shut up and go back to sleep. "I'm sorry but I actually have things to do other than kill people. I have to go to school I can't miss my classes." She kept trying to push away but he kept her firmly against his bare chest, smiling a little at her.

She looked up and noticed his curled lips and then looked up to his black irises that were looking down at her. "You're not going anywhere. You need to rest with your shoulder. How do you even expect to write or carry your bags, hmm?" he asked at her.

Lyann stopped struggling then. He was right; she wouldn't be able to really do much with her bad shoulder, she could not even move her arm. She gasped when Jeff pulled her even closer, her face pressed into the warmth of his chest and she felt his breath tickle the top of her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked embarrassment and confusion evident in her voice. She tried to ignore the fact that she was blushing, the fact he was shirtless, and the fact that she didn't have shorts or pants on. She was glad that he could not see her face.

"Keeping you warm. You were shivering last night and I decided to let Jeffery win this one." He tried to play it off like it wasn't his idea and that he wasn't pleased about it. Really he was actually quite enjoying it, but with how stubborn he was he would not admit it. He hadn't held someone this close in… well, never really. The warmth of holding someone under the sheets was something he had never experienced, and it slightly calmed the beast inside. Jeff smiled when she finally relaxed in his arms, allowing him to relax too. "Just go to sleep." He whispered before settling down, wishing he could just close his eyes again. Not before long both were unconscious again, sleeping the morning away.

Jeff woke up before the girl; he stretched, fully rested now that it was sometime just after noon. Lyann stirred from his movements but didn't wake, only cuddled closer to the killer, her face buried into his chest. He chuckled but his lips quickly turned into a frown. _What the fuck am I doing?_ He got up and walked out of the bedroom, stalking to the kitchen and looked around for something to eat. He settled on an apple and took a bite out of it, scowling at himself. _What the hell._

He stopped pacing the living room when he heard a groan, looking over to see Lyann in the opening of the curtains. She was rubbing her eyes with her good hand. She looked at him, wondering why his eyes were looking down. She looked down as well, seeing her tank top riding up on her hips, leaving her light blue panties out in the open. She squealed and disappeared behind the curtains.

Jeff took another bite of the apple, still staring in that same spot before he shook his head. _Damn._ He thought before looking up to the clock, finalizing the time to be just pass two. He forced her to stay home today, but what would he do? He felt so strange being around her. After satisfying his old self with showing affection it confused him further. He shouldn't be doing any of this, shouldn't be here, shouldn't have slept with her last night. He should have killed her that first night, why did he let his guard down?

_Because she's understanding. She doesn't question you._ Even the monster inside seemed to stay still, almost agreeing to the reasoning. Even the beast was wrapped up in why the hell this was happening. He was broken out of his musing when Lyann emerged from the curtains, this time wearing clean cotton shorts with a red heart pattern and a new red cotton tank top. She was wearing his favorite color; it was so close to it being like her blood.

He smiled some at her in which she blushed and looked away from him, continuing into the kitchen. He frowned. He took the last bite of his apple before following her, throwing the core away in the trash. He watched her pull out a container of yogurt and a spoon, setting the container down so she could use her good hand to eat. It must have been hard for her, but whatever. He kept telling himself he didn't need to be sorry.

Maybe he could talk to Slender into speeding her healing. It was the least he could do since she, honestly, didn't need to be missing the first days of school.

"I'm going out." He announced, looking at her struggling to function with only one arm. It was such a sorry sight. Thank God he wasn't human any more.

She looked up at him questionably but didn't ask him where he was going. She nodded and turned back to finishing up her yogurt before she started digging for something else to snack on. He noticed that about her, she ate a_lot_ for her body size. Really, you could tell she ate, but she wasn't big like her food intake would suggest.

He smirked some and came up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist. "Awe, don't tell me you're angry with me." His voice was dark and husky, chuckling when she started to shiver and stutter out objections. Her face was a light pink and he kind of liked that he could get her so flustered so easy.

_Why?_ He let the thought go as he let her go and walked to the couch, getting out his knife. She still hadn't turned from the fridge and it made him frown. Eventually after boring his lidless eyes into her back he turned and left out the door, running towards the mansion that was a base for all the creepypastas and the Slenderman's home.

"Damn that Jeff." She murmured when she could sense he was finally gone.

She willed her body to stop shivering when she remembered his voice. _God his voice. It was the best thing about him._ You could tell that he was someone that did evil things. _What else did I expect? I'm the daughter of a mob boss. I would have probably married off to someone just as dangerous. Of course I like dangerous men._

She was scolding herself to no end, not wanting to feel anything but she did. The way he spoke to her, the death in his eyes, his demeanor. Oh, how could she forget when he came in covered in blood? She couldn't resist welcoming him home like a little house wife, offering him dinner and asking him how his day of killing went. She was honestly interested. He wanted to know how he did it, his actions and who he killed.

Lyann face palmed with her good hand, tsking herself. She looked down, seeing dried blood on the floor and remembered the knife that was in the bathroom still. She would need to clean it up because she knew Jeff wouldn't do it. She walked over to her radio and picked up her iPod that was plugged in so it would play through the louder speakers. She scrolled through the songs, wondering what she should play. It took her a long while, like always, but finally she decided to shuffle the artist 3OH!3.

Of course the first song had to be "Touchin' On My". She laughed out loud at her iPod's choice as she cranked up the stereo and the apartment was flooded with beats. She honestly couldn't tell anyone why she liked it so much, but she did. She ignored her injured arm as she instantly began to swing her hips and dance around with the drums and sing. Her father took her through dance lesions, singing lesions, piano lesions and she even knew how to play some guitar thought piano and dancing was always her favorite.

As she goofed around to the music and sung along she went to her bathroom and used the already soiled towel to mob up the dry blood. She brought both the knife and the towel into the kitchen and started whipping up the blood in there, washing the knife and finishing the few dishes that remained. She let out a relieving sigh when she was finally done. It surprisingly didn't take her long, only the duration of three songs.

She changed the artist to Kreayshawn, not knowing why she was in such a dancing mood. Her music taste was wide. She listened from Kreayshawn to Pit Bull to Usher, all the way to Avenged Sevenfold, Slipknot, Korn and Periphery. Even 30 Seconds to Mars, Relient K, Red and Hurt. Yeah she was a music whore. She selected her favorite song "K234ys0nixz". She giggled and started to dance around, not knowing that someone was watching her through the window and was getting a kick out of seeing Jeff's new girly dance around like a stupid ass…

After a good thirty minutes of dancing her abs were tired out and she was breathing heavy. "Oh god I needed that. That was so much fun." She giggled and skipped into the bathroom and took a warm shower, washing her body free of all the grime that had built up from sleeping, dancing and jumping around. When she got out she dried her hair before wrapping herself in the only clean towel, knowing she would have to go get more soon. She needs to go to the store.

She changed into some white sweats and a blue tank top before pulling her hair up into a sloppy bun. She looked at the time, seeing that it had only been about two hours since Jeff left. Its times like these she wished she had a car. Lyann turned off the radio before she picked up her phone and called her dad. It rang for a while and she thought he wouldn't pick up but he answered before it went to voice mail.

"Yes honey? Something's up?" He sounded distracted, but she always knew he listened to her even when he was working.

She was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to ask. "Daddy, I uh... Kinda need a car". He was silent and she continued. "How do I carry groceries home? I can't carry twenty bags by hand."

"I see. Give me a few minutes. You know how to deal?"

She squealed and nodded. "Yes, I learned from the best dealer. Thanks daddy."

They said goodbye and she hung up. She grabbed her laptop from beside the couch and started browsing around for the best economic car. She decided on a Honda Accord, thinking that it looked adorable and still had decent mileage. She wouldn't be driving it accept for to the store and other places since she enjoyed walking so much.

She sat around and browsed around on social media for an hour, looking at the time. She let out a sigh, figuring Jeff wouldn't be back for a while. Without a second thought she turned off her laptop and wrote Jeff a note:

Hey Jeff,

I'm going out for a little bit, I'll be back.

Don't worry I'm not doing anything that can harm me.

Haha, why would you even worry?

Anyways I'll see you later.

Lyann

With that Lyann packed up her purse and set out into the town where a car dealership awaited her, the person that was watching her through the window following close behind.

"You what!?" Jeff was thrown up against the wall by Slender's long appendage that squeezed the male's body, making him cough up blood.

Jeff struggled for air and kicked his feet, not able to even really fight back. He should have known that it would turn out this way. Ben was standing underneath him, looking between Slender and his friend. "Hey, Slender… Why don't you let him explain himself?" The link looking boy intervened and Slender dropped Jeff to the ground.

The killer's body crumbled up and he coughed some more, finally able to breathe. The faceless man let Jeff regain himself, though the tall man's food was tapping impatiently. "L-look, she likes pain. I can't kill someone that _likes_ me stabbing her. So I decided to crash since Jane found my house. After that I grew a little fond of her. She doesn't mind my killing, and man you guys should try her cooking". Jeff paused and rubbed his head when he saw the outline of Slender's brow raise. "Anyways, she's the daughter of a mafia boss or something and she's killed before. So she's kinda like us, just human."

He heard a sigh from the faceless man and his friend Ben was staring wide eyed. "No way dude, she like, sounds perfect. She just took you in?"

Jeff nodded, a little irritated with how Ben sounded. He didn't know where this sudden possessive nature came from but the moment he saw the way Ben talked about her the more pissed he became. He wanted to shelter Lyann away where only he could find her.

"So will you do it?" He asked the Slenderman, hoping that everything he told the guy was enough to make him comply to fixing the girl's arm.

"I guess, but you will have to bring her here. It sounds like she lives in a crowded area, and has a small home so I would rather it be here. We'll have a welcoming party for our new little killer."

Jeff should have known that was going to be the trigger for Slenderman accepting her, and probably the fact she liked pain was a small bonus. He only let out a relieved sigh, glad that everything passed over well. It was getting later in the afternoon now, the sun just over the tree tops of the forest. Slenderman disappeared and Ben said by Jeff who was still sitting in the floor. He whipped the blood from his face on his sleeve and looked over to the blonde haired boy. His eyes looked empty but had small red irises that seemed to glow, blood stained his cheeks from where it had oozed from his eyes.

Jeff scoffed and stood up. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, just thinking how cool it is that you have a girlfriend. I'm so jelly." His voice was teasing.

"She's not my girlfriend. I'm just using her for a place to crash. I'll probably try to kill her once I find a new place."

Ben looked stunned "No! If you don't want her I'll take her." The male looked a little bit too excited for Jeff's comfort.

"Hell no! She's mine!"

His shout made Ben jump but soon after a sly grin spread on his face. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll kill her. Good luck with that."

Jeff's face heated up with anger and he pulled out his knife and started chasing the other pasta, Ben laughing his head off as he led the other killer into the woods for what he considered a game of chaise.

It was a few hours later and it was dusk. Jeff and Ben settled on the couch along with Eyeless Jack and Masky and the four played multiplayer together on Call of Duty. The blue masked boy cried out when he was shot in the head again.

"Fuck! What the hell!" He threw he controller down. Under his mask his brows furrowed over his empty sockets.

"What a sore loser." Ben teased him while he got two headshots in a row, Jeff behind him and killing the other two on the team.

Masky was silent, focused on being stealthy. He knifed three of the opponents that came around the corner and Jeff covered him from the fourth. They kept this up and without Jack's help they were able to win the match. They three males shouted and high fived and congratulated each other.

"Well I got to go and check up on Lyann before I go out to kill".

Ben and Masky hooted together. "Why do you need to check on her? She's a grown woman" They chuckled at Jeff's face as he stood up.

"Whatever". He mumbled and he started heading towards the door. He stopped when the door opened and a small girl came inside. Her black hair waved around her face and her brown eyes scanned the room of males before she looked up to Jeff. He smiled down at her and patted her head, making her blooded face light up.

"Hey Emma want to join?" Ben offered and she squealed and ran over, jumping in the blond boy's lap.

They started playing games as Jeff headed out of the mansion and sprinted towards his puppet. He stopped. _Puppet? I like the sound of that._ He chuckled and continued towards her apartment. He eventually got to her home and saw the kitchen light on through the window, but he couldn't help but feel that something was off. He sneaked through the window since the door was locked.

"Lyann?" He called and walked into the kitchen, seeing a note. He sighed as he picked it up, seeing that she left. Was she not back yet? He continued to look around the apartment and came to the bathroom. When he opened the door he couldn't help the demonic growl that ripped from his throat. Blood was splattered across the once white walls and tiles. Written on the wall was:

"Oops, Pop Goes Your Weasel."


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha you guys thought she died didn't you?~ Its okay the story is FAR from over! I still have so much planned for our little Lyann. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and I wonder, what do you guys think will happen next? Let me know in the comments? I would love to hear some feedback from you readers. :3 Thanks for all the love and support just by sticking around to read my story. **

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_It was dark, pitch black. I couldn't see anything. Was I dead? Was this purgatory? Or hell? I would probably go to hell. I wouldn't be able to ever see my grandparents. What heaven would want someone who loved a murderer? Did I even love him? I racked my brain for answers but nothing came. I reached out around me but there was only emptiness in this blackness. I felt so alone… So, so alone. Where was Jeff? Did he ever come back home? I let out a small whine, my voice trembling and echoing in the black space that held me prisoner._

_I stopped when I heard giggling. It was a child. "H-hello?" I called out, wondering if the child was lost like I was. Maybe we could help each other. I heard the giggling again and I spun around, trying to find where it was coming from. The laughter reverberated all around me, making me feel like I was slowly becoming insane. I cried out as a pain overcame me, my whole body feeling like it was on fire. I fell to my knees, holding my head as the laughter got louder and more demonic. "Stop! Stop it please!" I cried out and then it stopped: both the laughter and the pain._

_I sighed in relief and looked up, faced with a child. I gasped when I saw his appearance. His left eye was dangling from its socket; blood splattered over his body, blood was everywhere. He was missing skin from his face, the surface peeled back to reveal muscle and bone. I screamed and started backing away but he jumped on me. I shrieked and kicked like a crazed animal as his teeth tore at my flesh. Eventually I had no voice as my body was overcome with pain and shock and I laid there as the little boy devoured me._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The girl's eyes darted open and a scream rippled through the air. She wanted to swing her arms around but she realized she couldn't move her limbs, and when she tried it shook the chair that she was tied too. She looked around frantically. It looked like she was in the center ring of a huge tent: like you would find at a circus. She shook more in the chair as she looked around the empty stadium seats, her eyes widening when it landed on multiple small figures that peered at her. They were hiding most of themselves from her fearful eyes.

There was a single light shining down on her, illuminating her like she was some type of main attraction. She noticed her clothes were changed. She was wearing black skirts that ruffled out and around her like a waterfall of fabric. Around her torso was a tight black corset that squeezed at her sides. It had a red lace design that stood out from the black. She thought they looked gorgeous and she had never been dressed in such nice clothes. She couldn't help but wish she could take them home with her. Her mind came back to where she was and her situation and she shook her head.

"Hello?! Someone help me! Please!" She cried out, struggling to unbind her hands but the harsh rope only cut into her wrists and ankles more.

Laughter came from behind her, dark, eerie and insane laughter. Lyann gasped and strained her neck to look behind her but nothing was there. She turned her head back around in front of her and squeaked, face to face with a clown looking person. She jumped so much her chair fell back and she hit her head on the ground, making her moan in pain.

The clown looking male chuckled and walked around to loom over her. He had a pale completion, almost like Jeff. His black hair a tousled mess and he had a striped cone for a nose. Black and white fur lined his shoulders and the rest of his outfit was black and white as well.

Who are you?" she asked, trying to sound strong as he lifted her chair and set it upright.

"That's none of your concern, weasel." She made a face at the nickname but ignored it.

"What do you want with me?" She continued questioning him.

"You talk a fucking lot." The man grumbled and glared at her. He was becoming confused. She wasn't screaming, wasn't begging to be let go. No wonder Jeff was so interested in her. He realized she didn't even think about the fact that her clothes had changed and who may have changed them. She was strange indeed.

"He sure is taking his sweet time." The man mumbled as he started pacing back and forth in front of the girl in the chair. _A long time? How long had I been out?_ She did feel pretty stiff. She couldn't tell the time because the tent blocked out any light, if there was any. "Well anyways I'm sure he'll be here soon. Let's play until he gets here."

"Play?" She asked and tilted her head.

He snapped his fingers and a few kids shuffled from the shadows as he stepped back, laughing maniacally. Lyann stared at their mutilated bodies, but she wasn't as surprised since she had her dream. Some were missing arms and they were all covered in cuts, gashes and blood. Each adorned with their own scars or missing parts. She felt sick to her stomach as they approached and she shivered but it turned into shaking as they put their tiny, grimy hands on her.

"Wait… Wait! What are they doing?! Make them stop!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jeff didn't even think about getting back up from one of the other pastas. Once he made it to the mansion he asked Slender where Laughing Jack lived and rushed back out into the night. All he could think about was that it wasn't Lyann's blood that was smeared on the wall and it relieved him that she could still be alive. He was rushing towards the abandoned circus grounds, his breathing a little heavy since he had been running non-stop.

He made it to the front gate. The grounds were creepy; there was no other way to put it. It was dark and it looked abandoned. The stalls were covered in dust and cobwebs and mildewed stuffed toys hung from the tops of different game stalls. The rides were broken down and rusted. It looked like a ghost circus.

Of course he knew that someone lived here. Laughing Jack made this abandoned fair grounds his home for his murderous actions along with all the creepy, mutilated kids he kept around. He swore that the man was a pedophile. He walked with stealth through the tents and stalls, keeping his ears and eyes sharp for any sounds or movements.

The killer turned around sharply when he heard a giggle of a little girl and that same girl pounced on him, tearing its nails at his face. "Damn it" Jeff muttered while he knocked the girl down and sliced her throat without second thought. She fell limp and he left her there as he kept searching for Lyann.

After what seemed like forever of him wondering around aimlessly he finally heard something. It was a girl screaming, and not any girl, it was his puppet. He growled as he ran towards her shouts of agony and fear. As he got closer he couldn't help his eyes go wide when he heard his name in her screaming. She was crying his name.

He tore open the flap of the tent and froze when he saw the gruesome sight. Lyann was covered in her own blood and tears. Bite and scratch marks were all over her body and the outfit she was wearing was torn to shreds, leaving her barely covered. There were those stupid mutilated children clinging to her, gnawing on her flesh as Jack stood there and laughed his head off.

"Not so tough anymore, huh?!"

"Jack!"

The clown turned and so did the kids. They shuffled away back into the shadows, leaving Lyann alone. Jack's smile growing even more. "Welcome Jeffy! What do you think? Doesn't she look beautiful covered in blood?" He stepped towards the girl and she flinched when he put his hands on her shoulders. "She was in such a pretty dress too, but you were late so I got bored."  
Jeff glared as the other pasta blamed this on him. "I wasn't the one who kidnapped her in the first place." His blood was boiling as he pulled out his knife and crouched, ready to attack as he watched Jack grip the girl's shoulders harder, making her cry out as his nails punctured her skin.

"Damn it, stop!" The killer ran towards the other and both their bodies went to the ground as they tumbled, scratching, clawing and even biting as they fought. Lyann wish she could see but she couldn't even wiggle her toes. Her body was growing numb with pain and her vision was blurry. She was about to lose it but she couldn't. She had to stay awake. But her blood, she had lost so much blood.

Jeff was growling as Jack laughed his head off, enjoying the frustration and anger growing in the other's eyes. The two finally gained their footing and were wrestling with each other. "Jeffy she was pretty entertaining. I still don't understand why you spare her life. Do you like her screams? I like it when she screams too."

This enraged Jeff and made him shout and he pushed the clown to the ground, stabbing his knife at the male's chest and head but each attack was dodged. Of course. Almost all the pastas were evenly matched against each other if you exclude Slender and Zalgo and maybe a few others. At this point it was just pure luck on who would win, and winning only meant who could knock the other unconscious first.

Jeff grabbed up the other's hair and slammed his head into the ground, earning a grunt of anger. He was flipped off and then Jack was on top, using his sharp claws to scratch at the killer. He managed to land a few blows to his chest and stomach, leaving bleeding gashes and holes in the white hoodie. Jeff cried out when sharp teeth sunk into his arm and he ripped his arm away, only making the pain and wound worse that it would have been by tearing long streaks into his skin.

His knife went into the clown's shoulder and he shrieked and pulled away, also making his own wound worse. He stumbled to get his footing and was standing now holding his shoulder as Jeff took the moment to catch his breath and stand up. They had been at this for a good while, standing and breathing. Jeff felt like this fight would never end. He needed to get Lyann to Slender and fast. She would be dead soon enough.

"What do you want with her?" Jeff decided to ask. Why would he take her?

"She looked interesting. She took in a killer. What type of mortal houses a murderer?"

Jeff let out an exasperated sigh. "So you attempt to kill one of the only mortals that pretty much accepts us? That seems stupid."  
"No Jeffy, it isn't. She'll wear you down, you don't notice it yet."

Jeff scoffed and crossed his arms. "I honestly don't really care. I'll keep her around if I want and I'll dispose of her when I want." Jeff looked over to her, seeing her head falling over and her body was limp. It was a good thing that Lyann was unconscious now, because she would of felt bad hearing those words.

Jack followed his eyes and smiled. "Maybe I should end her now. You'll thank me later."

"Over my dead body!" He jumped towards Laughing Jack and knocked him over. The physical fighting started all over again as they tore at each other's flesh. They groaned as the other inflicted a wound, Jeff getting several new holes and scratches on his chest and stomach while Jack had several gashes on his face and shoulders. Both of them were covered in blood and wounds and it wouldn't be long until one of them passed out from blood loss.

Jeff stabbed at the others gut but he caught his wrist. The killer pushed down, the tip of his knife depressed into flesh, making blood pool around the tip of the blade. He kept pushing against the others strength.

"Stop this nonsense!" The two men were both startled and Jack's grip faltered, allowing Jeff's knife to stab through his gut. He hissed in pain and looked down before looking back over to the faceless man that raised his voice at them.

They watched him walk towards the girl and Mask and Hoodie were close behind him, only Masky waived at the other two that were on the ground. Jeff pulled away after a moment, taking his knife with him. He spat on the clown and made him growl and pounce on his leg, biting his razor sharp teeth into the other's calf. "Fuck!" He cried and tried to shake him off but it was Slender's tentacles that pulled them apart.

"What's wrong with you two?" They struggled in his grip and were reaching for each other, anger boiling in their eyes. The tall man sighed and held them in the air and away from each other. "One of you, grab the girl, we're leaving." The white masked boy nodded and untied Lyann and picked her up and supported her weight with one arm on her back and the other under her legs. Slender let down Jack "You stay here, and don't come after her again. If you're so interested in her you will visit her with my permission".

Jack growled and crossed his arms. "Why do I have to listen to you? I'm not under your rule."

Slender sighed rubbed his temple as if he had a headache. "Because it's for your best interest not to harm my Proxy in training."  
With that he, Masky, and Hoodie turned and headed out of the tent, all of the boys had their mouth's hanging open slightly with surprise. Future killer? It took a while but Jeff had finally calmed down and sighed as he was carried out of the circus and into the woods. He was feeling better now that Lyann was out of that horrible place.  
"You can put me down, now. I can walk."

"You'll slow us down; your wounds haven't healed yet just yet."

The black haired male scowled and looked down to watch Mask carry the unconscious girl. He felt another wave of anger with another male's hands on her but in the back of his mind he knew Masky didn't think of it that way. Masky was one of his best friends out of all the pastas. Yeah he at least knew all of them but there were his enemies and his friends.

He let out a sigh and rested his elbow on the part of Slender's tentacle that wrapped around his chest, his chin resting against his hand. He continued to eye Lyann's unmoving body, taking in the damage that was done. Jeff narrowed his eyes as he saw her eyes squeeze shut and her face scrunch up, but then she relaxed again. Was she dreaming?

After what seemed like forever the four finally returned home. Slender led the way up the stairs from the main foyer of the mansion like home and up to where an infirmary type of room awaited. There were several cot-like beds that lined the wall, each equipped with their own medical machines. Masky set the girl down on one and made sure she was laying comfy before he backed away and waited for anymore orders. Slenderman dismissed the two and they quickly left the room to go out to murder.

Slenderman set Jeff down and let him help himself to another bed while he turned to Lyann. "My, she is in quite a mess". Jeff nodded and lay on his side, grimacing as his body ached some. He stared as Slenderman went to work, disinfecting and wrapping her wounds then casting a charm on her to speed her healing. "She'll have some scars but she'll be better in the morning. Give her these pain killers to help her with her headache".

Jeff only nodded and yawned as he watched Slender leave them. He stayed there the rest of the night, not feeling the urge to kill anyone for some odd reason. He just wanted to keep watching Lyann sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lyann groaned in pain as she started to wake up. Her whole body ached; it felt like she was hit by an eighteen wheeler. She couldn't open her eyes, the sun seeping through the window was too bright and it hurt her head. She covered her face and put pressure on her temple, massaging it gingerly. She heard a door open and she slowly sat up. She squinted her eyes so she could see who was coming in. Her stomach growled loudly and she blushed as she saw Jeff bringing her a tray of breakfast. He chuckled and sat the tray in her lap. It looked like fried eggs, grits and oatmeal with a cup of orange juice.

"At least you have an appetite still, little piggy."

Lyann gasped and swung at him, but she was sure her punch felt like a poke. Her arms felt like jello. She went back to rubbing her head with one hand while she scarfed down the food with her other.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Slender said to take these for pain." Jeff picked up a bottle and handed her three white pills.  
She gratefully took them and used the orange juice to wash them down. "Thank you."

Jeff scoffed and hit the back of her head and she whimpered. "I didn't do shit. Masky cooked and Slender brought you back here and fixed you." He looked away from her, and she could see the annoyance on his face.

"Well… thank you for bringing me the food." She smiled because he couldn't reject her gratitude then.

She laughed with how flustered he seemed to be, what had gotten into him? He wasn't like this before. Lyann ignored the thought while she continued to eat. It didn't take her long to finish the small amount of food (it wasn't a lot for her). She made a face and looked over to Jeff who was sitting in a chair at the foot of her bed. He seemed to be dozing off, but he would snap his head back up. She giggled and that made him glare at her.

"Can I get seconds? I'm still hungry."

He cursed and made her jump with how suddenly he grabbed the tray. He left while mumbling words she couldn't understand but it sounded like he was arguing with himself. She made a face and watched him go. He was really bipolar today… Well he was always bipolar, but today was worse. Lyann sighed and rubbed her head. Most of the pain was gone by now, but there was still a dull ache. She noticed that she was still in the corset and skirts, but it was torn to shreds now. It irritated her because she really liked it. She marveled at how she didn't have any wounds left. Her skin was nearly crystal clear other than a few cicatrices. She just now realized her shoulder was fixed too. _Oh my god!_ She freaked out and wondered what type of witchcraft could speed up the bodies healing process. How did it work? Was there something scientific behind it?

Her admiring was interrupted when Jeff stormed back through the door, bringing her another heaping plate of food. "Yay!" She cried and eagerly reached for the food.

Lyann was eating before he even sat it in her lap. She was a lot more energetic since she had her first serving and it made Jeff stare at her with disbelief. She guessed he didn't expect her to be a hyperactive person. She definitely was once she got accustomed to being around someone. Within only a few minutes she was done with the second plate. She let out a happy sigh and rubbed her belly, falling back on the cot.

"Oh that hit the spot!"

She couldn't see that Jeff was smiling at her and that was the only reason he was smiling. That was the first night he hadn't killed anyone. He could be stubborn and blame it on the fight with Laughing Jack, but his old self made sure to remember that it was because he would have rather been with her. Lyann was more amusing than any person he had met before, and he had a feeling he would feel the same about her whether she was a girl or a guy. It was her stupid and crazy personality that interested him.

He cursed himself and was frowning, pushing away the thoughts. No, that was Jeffery, not Jeff. He was Jeff now. Lyann was sitting and looking at him, smiling big at him. He stared at her warily before he scowled and faced away from her. "What do you want? Stop staring at me, blink."

Lyann laughed out loud and held her stomach she was laughing so hard. She squeaked when Jeff hit her in the back of the head and it made her whine. She held her head and looked at him with puppy eyes. "Why would you hit me? I was pretty much dead yesterday and now you abuse me. I should get a break."

"No." Was all he said, and it made her laugh a little.

"It's fine, you know I like it anyways." She chuckled when he whipped around to face her, his eyes wider than normal. He couldn't believe she just said that. He didn't think he would ever hit her again, or stab her. It was just too weird for someone to be so comfortable about something like that and he didn't like how it affected him.

"Whatever. Come on." He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her from the cot which made her stumble. She grabbed onto him, her legs giving out. She was on her knees, owing. "Dang it, Jeff!" She mumbled in anger.

He scowled at her and pulled her up over his shoulder, walking out of the infirmary. "Where are we going?" she asked him, humming a little tune and he watched her foot tap a rhythm. "You stink like the little piggy you are. You need a bath." She blushed and squirmed in his grasp. "Don't tell me you're going to bathe me! I refuse!" She growled some and pounded her fist into his back. He ignored her as they walked by Hoodie.

The boy stopped and stared at Jeff hauling the girl down the hall. He continued to stare after them when they passed. Lyann looked up and noticed him, giving him a smile and a wave. "Hiii~" She giggled as he shook his head and continued the other way.

Finally they came to a door and Jeff took her inside what she noticed was a bedroom. The walls were a dark shade of red and in the center of the back wall was a double bed with black sheets and a lot of pillows. There was a desk with a laptop, papers and knives scattered on it, and there were a few other knives hanging on the wall. She could only assume this was Jeff's room. She squeaked when she was tossed on the bed and she sat up, watching him go to a dresser and pull out a clean black shirt and sweats the same color.

"You must really like black." She chuckled and earned an annoyed look from the killer. He didn't respond as he came back to her and picked her up, going to another door where his bathroom was. The walls were the same dark red and the countertops were black along with the bath/shower. For a bunch of killers they were really focused on interior decorating. It was then she realized something "Wait a second why are you crashing with me if you have a room here!"

She noticed he paused while putting her down on her feet. He supported her since she was still shaky on her feet. "It gets annoying living with a bunch of guys. I moved out into an abandoned place when Jane caught on. I still didn't want to move back just yet." She glared at him and watched him start the bath water with his free hand. He pulled her to sit on the edge or the tub before he left the clothes on the counter.

"I'll be in my room. Call me if you need help." He left her then, shutting the door behind him. Lyann let out a sigh and began undressing while she sat. Once she got all the rags off she slid back into the water. She sighed happily as the hot water warmed her. She went ahead and washed off her hair and skin while the water filled up the rest of the way. Once she was done cleaning she leaned back in the full tub and relaxed until her skin became wrinkly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was a struggle, but she made it. She was able to dress herself and brush through her knotted hair and make it to the bathroom door without calling for help or falling. Though she did come close to falling a few times. Jeff's clothes were baggy on her and it made her feel a little uncomfortable to have to wear them but she didn't have anything here.

Jeff turned to see her open the door. He had been on the laptop chatting to BEN. "Hey piggy." He greeted her before turning back to the screen.

"Damn it, Jeff, stop calling me that!" She grumbled at him and stumbled across the room to sit on his bed, letting out a relieving sigh when she made it. She had missed two days of school; this wouldn't look good to her teachers. She looked at the clock that was on the bedside table to see that it was 2:14 in the afternoon.

Lyann watched him chuckle to himself, or at whoever he was chatting too on Cleverbot. "What are you doing?" She decided to ask him. He turned to her, the smile from laughing still on his face. "Talking to BEN, he's another pasta." She nodded and stood up, shuffling over to where he was. She leaned over his shoulder which made him stiffen some, but eventually he relaxed. She read their conversation; the boy from the computer was talking about scaring the hell out of this little boy who was playing a game. And then… how he went about killing him. Jeff would occasionally snicker and it was hard for Lyann to find what was so amusing.

Eventually she got bored and turned to head out of his room, but a hand stopped her when she was opening the door. "Where are you going?" Jeff had grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his room. His voice seemed really protective and it made her give him a look. "And you care why? Aren't you a heartless killer." She smiled at his face. He seemed conflicted of his actions.

He then had a look of determination. "I'm also very possessive of what I consider MINE." His voice was a low growl which made her unwillingly shiver. He was claiming her? Was this something killers did? "This house is full of other killer men and if I'm not with you then they could hurt you, or kill you."

This made Lyann scoff. "Don't they already know I'm 'yours' or whatever? Then they won't touch me if you're as tough as you come off as." She mocked him and pulled out of his grip, giving him a teasing smile. She was feeling daring and it obviously through him off. Like everything else she did. When he didn't say anything for a while she turned and left his room.

She explored the hallway, but didn't dare look into any of the rooms. She didn't want to walk in on something she shouldn't have. She descended the stares and moved towards the sound of a small girl squealing. She came into what looked like a living room with a couch and TV. Running around the room was a boy with a white mask with the squealing girl on his back. He was shouting for her to get off but she only pulled his hair.

Lyann laughed out at the display which made both of them stop. "She's awake!" The girl screamed and jumped off of the boy and ran towards the other girl. She tackled her to the ground which knocked the wind out of Lyann. "Well, hello there." She chuckled as the girl bounced with energy. "Come play with me! There hasn't been a girl here since Clockwork left!"

Lyann smiled and let the girl drag her to the middle of the living room. She overheard the masked boy thank her for saving him before he quickly sneaked out of the room. She spent the next few hours playing with the girl, who she learned her name was Emma. No one had come in or out of the room so she was wondering what was going on and where everyone was. "Hey, Emma?" the girl looked up from her teacup with a questioning look. "What does everyone do? Is it normally this quiet around here?"

She nodded with a grim look. "I know, its so boring, right? It's a lot more fun when BEN is here!" She waved around the empty cup and Lyann was glad it was empty or tea would have gone everywhere. Emma suddenly had a great idea of something fun to do. "Hey, why don't we go hunting together?!" Lyann tilted her head, confused. "You know, go kill people!"

Lyann dropped her cup and it bounced on the hard wood floor. Thank goodness they were plastic. "I- I don't know for sure…" the young girl gave her a 'are you serious' look and that made Lyann only feel bad. Yeah she's killed before, its not like she hated it, but she was still unsure. "You HAVE killed before right? Then it will be easy! Just do it again!" Lyann gulped and nodded hesitantly. "Great! Come with me!"

The little girl dragged the other behind her, leaving all the toys thrown about the room. Someone wouldn't be happy about it, but Lyann didn't want to make Emma upset and risk her going homicidal on her. She chuckled nervously as she followed Emma up the stairs and into her bedroom. The teen was blown away at how amazing the room looked. The walls were a light pink and the carpet was a fuzzy hot pink. Her bed was surrounded by an actual mini castle and there were dolls, stuffed animals and weapons thrown about everywhere. "Holy hell." Lyan whispered under her breath.

Emma caught her attention again when something was shoved into her hand. She looked down to see a butcher's knife in her hand and a masquerade mask to hide her identity. It was quite beautiful, it was white and pink, gold lines tracing over it. In the white parts were musical notes and pictures of a city. She slid the mask on securely over her eyes and went to look in the mirror. The baggy clothes really looked bad with it. Emma noticed her pouting and told her to hold on. She came out with a white dress that was surprisingly her size. Lyann didn't ask where it was from but was grateful. She quickly changed and slid on the dress, also sliding on the white flats that the girl gave her. The dress cascaded around her hips in waterfalls of lace. It looked like she was going to a dance.

Oh god, what she did she get herself into? "I… Should I tell Jeff?" Emma was already dragging her down the hall towards the front door of the home. "No, we'll leave a note I'm ready to kill now, now now!" The girl jumped each time she said 'now' and Lyann only smiled weakly. They left a note on the kitchen table and that they would be back later on. Lyann was freaking out as her and Emma walked through the forest. It was growing dark, the sun falling behind the trees and leaving them little light. Lyann only hoped that she wouldn't fail at the hunt and get hurt… Or even worse killed. _This is a bad idea…_


	8. Chapter 8

Lyann looked around the back yard of the home before squatting down and looking at Emma. The older girl was shaking with worry but Emma only took it that she was excited about killing. "So! Lets see, you need something cool to do when you kill." Lyann quickly hushed the young girl. "Emma, keep it down you'll wake up the people."

The young girl frowned for a second before she piped up again. She whispered now. "Oh, how about you do like Jack and eat their organs?" Lyann's stomach twisted in knots and she felt like she was going to barf. "I… I think I'll pass." She said weakly as she held her stomach. Emma went back to thinking. "Well Jeff says 'go to sleep.' I don't even know why it sounds so stupid."

Lyann couldn't help but laugh a little. "How about this." She started off, standing up and dusting off her legs. "I'll just say the first thing that comes to mind." Emma giggled and twirled around. "Sounds good to me! Let's go" Lyann opened the back gate to the yard and let Emma through before she went in herself. The two girls kept to the shadows as they started checking the back doors and windows. The kitchen window was unlocked.

Lyann pushed it open with a grunt before hoisting the little girl through. Once they were both inside Lyann felt her palms getting sweaty. "E-Emma, I'm not so sure if I can do this…" she whispered to the girl who was already heading towards the bedrooms. "Oh, you'll be okay. I have your back." She gave a reassuring smile, which made the other smile too.

They stalked together up the stairs, Lyann letting the smaller body lead her. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she felt like she was on fire. It should have been chilly outside, but for her it felt like a hot summer night her adrenaline was pumping so fast.

Emma opened a door and it creaked a little but it didn't stop the young girl from tiptoeing her way into the room. It looked like a little boy's room, as there were action figures and dinosaur toys everywhere. "He'll be last." Emma whispered before shutting the door again. The two checked the next room and it was a single person laid. Emma nudged her forward and she gulped nervously.

As Lyann approached the body in bed looked like a woman, though with the few wrinkles showing on her face it showed that she was the mother of that boy. Her face twisted as if she was having a nightmare. Lyann frowned and reached out, gently stroking the sleeping one's face. Her eyes slowly opened and she stared up into brown eyes. She didn't scream, didn't move as she stared.

"You look so troubled…" The woman nodded and closes her eyes, tears starting to run down her cheeks. Lyann raised her knife with a shaky hand while the other wasn't looking. She brought down the knife and the woman screamed. Lyann freaked out for a moment and cupped the lady's mouth. "Shh… Shhh… Relax, all your worries are over." She smiled down at the woman and she couldn't control the laughter that started to bubble out of her and she lifted the blade and started stabbing over and over. "It will… only hurt… for a little bit" She said between exasperated breaths. She didn't notice that the body was limp until she heard Emma calling her name.

Lyann's head snapped up and her eyes were wide. Whether it was fear or excitement she didn't know, but the feelings twisting inside her scared her. She chuckled and ran over to Emma, picking her up and twirling her. "Emma! I loved it! Can I have the boy?" The younger girl was giggling and she nodded. "Yes, but lets go to a few more houses until we can't kill anymore!"

Lyann eagerly agreed and they stalked to the little boy's room. Much to their expectation he was no longer in his bed since his mother's scream probably woke him up. Lyann couldn't help herself as she smiled and walked around the room with slow steps, nothing could be heard except for her heavy breathing. "Come out, come out wherever you are~" She cooed quietly and she looked under the bed and under a desk, in the closet. Nothing.

She started to grow frustrated and glanced around the room, seeing a toy box. It was just big enough for a small body to fit inside. She crept over and slowly lifting the lid to the box, seeing the boy shaking and crying. "Shhh." She cooed. Her once white dress was streaked in blood. Her once gentle brown eyes looked wild.

"Its okay to cry." She said softly as she grabbed the boy up gently and kneeled down to his height. He cried softly and covered his eyes, not wanting to see what was about to happen. Lyann slit his throat in one swift movement and his arms fell to his side. His baby blue eyes were wide as he stared at her in horror. Lyann laughed softly and through the boy down before turning to Emma.

"You're the most relaxed killer I've ever seen." She said with awe in her voice. The older one shook the knife to get some blood off of it. "I mean… It's kinda fun. But not thrilling anymore." She chuckled as the young girl's mouth dropped. She shook it off and grabbed Lyann's hand and they walked onto find their next victims. "I'm not giving up on you!"

The two girls spent the next few hours killing person after person. A few they experimented with. Emma wanted to see what would make Lyann tick. They tried leading people into the forest and playing games like hide and seek, tag and something Emma called "catch me if you can". They tried bondage and strangulation, torture before dealing the final blow. Nothing seemed to gain more than a chuckle or a small fit of giggles from the brown haired girl.

"I give up." Emma said as she stood over a lifeless body. Lyann shrugged, as if she had grown board. "I like you, though. You're the worst type of killer." The brown haired girl tilted her head, confused. "The ones that can end a life without any emotion. No joy, no sadness, nothing." The young girl said with a smile. Lyann was still a little confused on how it could be the worse. Maybe it that she did, in fact, feel barely anything when she killed other than the adrenaline rush. "Oh, let's stop by my house and get a few things before we head back?" Emma consented and they started the walk towards Lyann's apartment.

Once they arrived she quickly packed her book bag with a few clothes along with her phone and its charger. She would try to make school tomorrow, but she wasn't sure how Jeff would take it. She would just have to sneak out like she did tonight. Finally packed with some fresh clothes she followed Emma back to the Creepy Manson. It's a name Lyann came up with and it made her laugh.

The walk back was filled with laughter and joking as they talked about their victims and their faces, how they screamed and ran. Emma mentioned the one teen that peed his pants and it made Lyann burst into giggles as they walked into the front door of the home. It was relatively dark inside other than a few wall lamps dimly lighting the foyer.

The teen was about to turn around and shut the door when it slammed behind her. She jumped and turned around to see Jeff in her face. His face was filled with furry as he grabbed up her wrist. It made Lyann whimper with how much force he was using. She dropped the knife that was in her hands and it clattered to the floor.

"W-what is this?" He nearly screamed at her. She was startled, then scared, but now she felt a little irritated. "I- What does it look like? I went killing" His face turned into a scowl and it made Lyann want to shrink away, but he squeezed her wrist in a harsh grip. Emma was about to speak up but Jeff was already dragging Lyann by her arm across the foyer and up the stairs.

"L-Lyann!" Emma called after her but she stood her ground, afraid of when Jeff was angry like this. She may have been a killer, but anger to such an extreme scared her and unnerved her and she only wanted to avoid it. The other girl managed to peek behind her and see the worry on Emma's face before she was dragged around the corner of the hallway.

Jeff pulled her into his room and she let her bag of things fall to the ground. She looked into his unblinking eyes as he stared her down, his lips in a flat line. She had never seen him so upset before. "What's wrong with you?" Lyann asked, crossing her arms. "I would think you would like it if I was like this."

She squeaked when he grabbed her arms and slammed her against the wall. It knocked the wind out of her and she heaved for air the best she could with his body smothering her. Her heart beat irregularly and she felt her knees grow weak. _I'm such a masochist._She thought with disappointment. She flinched as Jeff ripped the masquerade mask from her face.

"Look at me." He commanded her and she slowly opened her eyes to meet his. He studied her and her breathing only increased the longer he staid silent. "Did you like it?" He questioned her, and she was a little caught off guard by the topic. "I… I guess. It was alright." He gave her a skeptical stare and shook his head.

"Your voice sounded uncertain." His voice gave away that he was still angry, "Don't do it again. Or else." He released her and gave her a final warning stare before leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. She heard something lock and she gasped, going to check the door. The handle jiggled but never turned.

_He locked me in here!_"Jeff! Jeff let me out! What's your problem!?" She screamed and banged on the door for what felt like forever. No one ever came and eventually she gave up because her throat started to hurt. Lyann huffed and went into the bathroom to wash off the blood that was covering her from head to toe. It looked as if she had been bathing in crimson paint and it made her shutter when she saw her appearance.

After she was cleaned up she went to grab her pj's when she realized she forgot to pack them. She packed clothes for tomorrow, but no pajamas. She cursed herself as she at least put on her panties before she wrapped a towel around her body. She cracked the bathroom door to make sure Jeff wasn't there before she walked into the room. She borrowed one of his black shirts and put it on.

Lyann cut off the light and lay down in the bed; surprised to find it was a soft comforter. It didn't take her long to get relaxed despite being irritated with Jeff being a spoilsport. She wished she understood what his problem was. She was setting the alarm on her phone so she could wake up in time for her classes. She saw that she had a few messages from that boy in class but she ignored them for now. _Jeff's so annoying. Why am I even here? I guess I can't really get away from him now. At least not easily…_She continued to think about these things and him until she drifted off into a deep slumber.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lyann woke with the chorus of "Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet for my Valentine. She groaned and reached for her phone to turn it off, ignoring the arms that held onto her. She knew who it was and she didn't want to think about it with how she was still angry at him. She heard him grumble something about waking up so early and she just sighed. "Sorry for liking to be up early". She snaked out of his grip and watched him turn away and fall back to sleep.

_This will be easier than I thought_. She chuckled quietly to herself as she went to her book bag and pulled out a red long sleeve shirt and her black jeans. She took them to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair before changing. She put on her shoes and grabbed her bag before she snuck out of the room. She fist pumped the air when she successfully made it out.  
Lyann found her way to the kitchen and nearly jumped when she saw a blue masked boy sitting there and eating what looked like a kidney. He glanced up at her and she tried to act normal with the black sockets that stared at her and the sharp teeth that shone from his mouth being in mid bite. She went to the fridge and prayed they had something other than organs when she opened it. To her surprise there were eggs, milk, and a lot of other food that would be in a normal home. She settled for a glass of milk and a sandwich for breakfast.

"Who are you?" she heard a gruff voice asked and she turned to see the same male. "I'm Lyann. Jeff's… uh… friend?" She wasn't sure what her relationship to Jeff was. That seemed to work for the masked boy since he shrugged "Oh, well I'm Jack." She nodded and quickly ate her food. "Okay well… I'm going out. Can I get some help through the forest?"

Jack seemed unsure at first but eventually he agreed. He whipped his bloody mouth on his hoodie sleeve before lowering his mask and walked towards the front door. Lyann quietly followed behind him the whole way to civilization. Once they made it to the back yard of a house Jack turned to leave. "Thank you" She smiled and waved at him even though he wasn't looking.

She walked the rest of the way to her school and made it just in time for her class…

~ Small time skip~

Lyann was sitting in the campus courtyard when her phone started ringing. She looked and saw it was Cassius. She answered and flinched when his Irish voice came bursting through the speaker. "Hey! Lyann are you here today!?" "Yeah, I'm here." There was a moment of silence. "Where?! Let's go to lunch." He offered and she smiled. "Sure, as long as you're paying. I forgot my wallet today." "Sure, of course. I wouldn't ask a girl to lunch if I wasn't paying." "Okay, great. I'm in the courtyard."

She hung up the phone and waited for Cassius. Finally he came running up to her, crashing her in a hug. She felt herself become flustered. "Well, what about Chinese? There's a good place not too far away." He offered and she nodded. They walked together and it was mainly Cassius talking away about class and what she missed and how much he had missed her. She liked how normal this felt. It was nice to just be at school and not worry about the murderer that slept with her at night or about how she had killed. It was good to be normal, or at least that's what she told herself.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lyann, Lyann!" The little girl called out for her friend, although she knew there would be no answer. They _were_ playing hide and seek. She giggled as she ascended the stairs in the large foyer, keeping quiet as her feet creaked on the wooden boards. She remembered hearing Lyann's feet running this way while she counted, so she must be upstairs! Emma stopped as she saw Jack approaching the stairs from the hall way. She ran up to him and pulled on his sleeve, whispering "Hey, help me look for Lyann~"

An audible sigh could be heard from the young male as he put his fingers to his blue mask. He, like all the other pastas that lived in the mansion, have grown to know the newcomer well. They were all like friends now that just over a month had passed. "Does it have to be right now?" He asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. The young pasta wouldn't be able to see, but his face fell when he looked down and saw the pout on her face. _Damn._ was all he could think.

"Fine, but it has to be quick." Jack stopped a moment to let Emma jump up and down before he continued. "I'll go this way" he pointed behind him to the way he came. "You go that way" he pointed the opposite hallway. She nodded and the excitement was gleaming in her eyes as she ran in the other direction away from him. He let out yet another, irritated sigh before he turned on his heel and began walking to his room.

He actually knew exactly where Lyann was, because she's the one that came bursting into his room. He remembered her quickly closing his door and leaning against the back of it while she caught her breath from running. He had raised his head from his book and raised an eye brow at her, but she didn't notice him until she opened her eyes. She had squeaked with surprise and laughed nervously and quietly. "Hi, I thought you were out. Can I use your room?"

Jack remembered just shrugging as he stood and made his way to the door so he could leave, he had no intentions of asking her why. "Oh! If you're going to leave, I can go somewhere else. That would be rude of-" He had smacked his book on the top of her head, silencing her. She whined and held the welt that was forming under her brown hair. "Ow, ow. Fine then." She stepped aside and let Jack leave; they seemed to have that silent communication between each other. It had naturally formed. Lyann would do something stupid and Jack would smack her on the head. It was when he opened the door and heard Emma's "Here I come!", that he understood what was happening. Lyann cursed under her breath and ran for his closet door, squeezing in there between his few extra clothes and some boxes filled with tools.

Now, he was at his door again, reaching for the handle. He stopped and wondered if he should really do this, but seeing the look of betrayal on Lyann's face would be somewhat comical. He gripped the knob and slowly turned it, the door clicking as it opened. "Shit" came behind his closet door and he could hear a thud as if the young woman had fell over something. Jack snickered to himself as he walked in and shut the door behind him. "You suck at this game." He said with amusement in his voice as he strode to the closet door and ripped it open.

Just as he thought, Lyann was on her butt in the floor of his closet, shirts and boxes over her as she sheepishly looked up at him. He couldn't help but stare for a moment before he reached out a hand to help her up. She graciously took it and let him pull her up. She went to step out of the closet but her foot got caught on one of the boxes, causing her to trip. He didn't falter as his arms went around her to keep her from going to the floor. "S-sorry, I'll clean that up." He nodded before he silently let her go and walked back to his door. Lyann watched him questionably.

"Emma, she's in here!" He called for the young blonde and her voice could be heard crystal clear from across the house. "Jack!" Lyann exclaimed and he faced her to witness her frantically looking about where to run. She considered the window, but they were several feet up. She would definitely break a leg. "God, sorry to mess up your closet but you didn't have to do that!" Her face was flushed with a mix of embarrassment and annoyance as she ran to his bed and dived under the covers. She could hear him snickering as she laid as flat as possible.

She knows me well. He thought to himself as Emma came rushing by him and into his room. Her little feet padded on the floor and let Lyann know of her presence. She tried to keep her breathing quiet, but it was hard to do so after Jack had gotten her so worked up. Emma looked to Jack, in turn he pointed to the bed. A wicked grin grew on the girls face as she tiptoed to the bed and crouched like a lioness, waiting to take her pray. Everything was silent in the room, making Lyann stir with anticipation.

"I found you!" Both girls were screaming as Emma pounced on her older friend. She began her tickling, causing Lyann to toss and turn and the blankets to go flying during the fits of laughter. "Oh! No! Stop!" She managed between gasps and hicks, her giggling and half screams mixing in with the child's. "Jack! Help me~" She cried and reached for the door, but in her dismay he was turning to leave, his shoulders jerking with laughter. She could barely breathe anymore. Emma was going to kill her with laughter!

After what felt like a hellish eternity Emma finally fell off of her, rolling to her back and holding her stomach while she giggled. Lyann couldn't take her revenge as she held her own sides, turning to cuddle against who she considered her little sister. "Ah, that was great." Lyann smiled and whipped away the tears that were in her eyes and on her cheeks, doing the same to little Emma. Surprisingly, the little girl was fast asleep. "Guess it was time for your nap anyways." Lyann whispered to herself as she brushed the girl's hair from her face and admired her cute and childish features. She took it back: Emma was just like her own daughter. She knew she couldn't carry the girl and keep her asleep so she decided to wrap her up under the navy blue blankets and leave her in Jack's room.

Halloween was approaching fast, Lyann thought to herself as she set on her bed in the warmth and solitude of her own apartment. She absently turned through the pages of her anatomy textbook. It had been hard for her to keep up with studies because of Jeff and the others, but at least she had Cassius there for her. He was like her saving grace for the few classes they had together. She couldn't say much for the other ones. B's would still be good enough for her father, hopefully.

She looked over to her clock to see that it was only getting later and was almost the wee hours of the morning. She let out a loud yawn and stretched her arms above her head. Hesitantly she closed her book, hoping she would do good on her midterm that was tomorrow. Dropping the large text over the side of her bed with a clump she reached to her lamp and turned off the lamp, enclosing her in darkness. She guessed that Jeff wouldn't be coming by tonight.

She pulled the covers up to her chin and let out another yawn before she turned to her side and tried to get warm. She hated it when she realized it was hard to get warm without Jeff here to provide his contribution. She blushed some as she pulled the blankets tighter around herself. Jeff was still an ass most of the time when they were together, but still he slept with her and lived with her most of the days of the week the past month. But for the last week he's been avoiding her. It was so sudden and unexpected it made her somewhat confused. His absence made her feel a tightness in her chest. She spent the whole weekend with the other pastas, but still he never showed. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push the thought of him out of her mind. _Maybe I shouldn't go to the mansion anymore... I'm sure they wouldn't miss me..._ With that last thought she drifted into a light sleep, tossing and turning throughout the night. 

A shadow stalked the next victim. The third one that night. The teen was running down the dimly lit streets as he kept turning back to see who it may be. All he could hear was a sick laughter that radiated close behind him. He was quickly loosing his breath but he wasn't ready to give up yet. Why was there no one else on the street? Was there no one that could save him? These where the things that jumped around his mind as he turned the next corner then quickly cut into an ally. He stumbled behind a dumpster and tried silencing his heaving. He prayed he lost his pursuer, but this killer was smarter than that.

His breath stopped in his throat as a shadow passed by the ally entrance. It looked like he was passed. He waited a second longer before letting out a heavy sigh. "Heh, not so smart, are we?" His heart jumped out of his chest as he looked up, seeing a looming figure on the top of the dumpster. He was speechless as he took in the pale face, messy black hair and the smile etched into the face. It was a gruesome sight that was hard to take in.

Something wet dripped onto his cheek. With a shaky hand he reached up and dipped his finger into the liquid, moving his eyes away from the stranger and to the crimson that stained his index finger. He gulped and glanced back up but the creepy male was gone. He shivered and peeked around the side of the dumpster. His heart pounded hard and fast as he was scared on where his stalker would be. Suddenly there was a pain in his shoulder and he screamed in pain. He turned to see the killer still over him. He had rage etched in his features. It was scary.

"I-I'm a killer!" Jeff screamed at his victim, spitting his anger at the poor soul. "I feel no regret! I feel nothing but joy when I make the kill!" He screamed as he stabbed the male in his gut over and over. He noticed his sacrifice was about to pass and he paused. He was loosing his composure. He couldn't keep focus. And he knew why. "Go. To. Sleep." He mumbled quietly, with a hint of something not far from pain in his voice as he dug the tip of his knife into the teen's heart. He stayed still for what may of been hours, musing over the girl that was causing him more turmoil that he ever knew possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Haha I decided to get a little sexy on since I haven't done much of that yet. I guess it's been a good bit of time since they've been together, so why not? :3

Songs used in this chapter: (listen to them now or later when they come up. I mention both songs in the story if you want to listen to them when they come up although they are not really tied in and matching up to the words but I tried. )

My Obsession by Breathe Carolina watch?v=igecWLeYZgg

Fix You by Coldplay (cover) watch?v=k6Iq7P0my8c

Betrayed by Blood

Chapter 10: Honest Feelings

Lyann let out a heavy sigh as she packed up her things. English just got out and it was finally the weekend again. "I'm heading off, have a good weekend!" Her classmate called to her and she waved back as she watched her walk out the door. _Yes, her weekend was probably going to be great. Filled with butterflies and rainbows while mine…_ _I'd rather not think about that at the moment._

Her face fell in one of distress as she thought about another weekend surrounded by murders and psychopaths. Maybe it wasn't all as bad as it seemed now that they were all acquainted, but deep down she felt any weekend would be better if it was away from the ass hole who just recently started claiming himself as her master. And of course, he would get smacked down every time. Lyann was not one to sit there and take crap, and if he thought he could get away with trying to make her his slave, he was dead wrong.

She walked out into the halls while letting out another huff. Jeff was really out there for sure, but she knew that he was generally a nice guy. He was like a big brother for Emma. If it wasn't her, Eyeless Jack or Slender playing with her then it was him. Most of the other pastas didn't want anything to do with her childish nature and games. Sometimes they didn't have a choice, when Slender would force them into it. She smiled some thinking about the lot of killers as she passed random faces on the stairs.

She preferred taking the stairs over the elevators since it would keep her in shape that way. Most of her classes were only on the second to fourth floors anyways so it was never that far. She strolled out into the streets, her school being more of an urban style campus and the class buildings were mixed in with the rest of the town. Instead of going right like she would to go to the bus stop she instead went left where the parking garage was. After the whole incident with being kidnapped by Laughing Jack she finally was able to go and buy a car.

She pulled out her phone and plugged in her headphones and started the shuffling on one of her favorite bands Breathe Carolina. She hummed along to the different songs as she continued down the streets, her walk now having a jump to it as she moved to the beats. She didn't mind the strange looks some people gave her since it was a fact she wasn't the only one that danced while walking down the streets. Plenty of people did it… or so she would like to think.

She came to the parking garage of her school and swiped her student card to gain entrance. The song My Obsession came on next and she was still humming along. Her car was right by the street door so she simply had to turn a corner and there it was. Her beautifully black 1998 Toyota Camry that was a stick shift and five-speed. It was all of her want despite not being in the most perfect condition.

Now that she was alone in the parking garage she didn't hesitate to sing along to the song, not worrying about being overheard.

"This is my last chance to ask for permission.

This Condition can't be fixed with a prescription."

She pulled the keys out of her back pocket and fiddled with the lock before getting it to click. She would need to get that fixed with how it kept getting stuck but she shrugged it off for the moment.

"And don't you love the way it stings, humiliation.

And don't you know control requires my submission"

She pulled her book bag off her shoulders and threw it into the back seat without looking. If it wasn't for the music blasting in her ears, she probably would have heard the curse that someone made when the heavy bag of books landed on them.

"So, now you're just in time to throw out my automatic world.

Takes non-believers and turns tables around.

So now the walls you built I'll take down, your automatic world.

Makes running easy and turns tables around"

Lyann continued her singing as she sat in the driver's seat; starting the car and shutting the door simultaneously. Almost without a second skipping in the beat she changed the jack from her headphones to the one that was connected to the FM/AM adaptor plugged into the cigarette lighter. She took out her headphones and adjusted her rear view mirror.

"This is your last chance to make a confession.

I'll wear you around my neck, my possession."

She went to put the car into reverse but was stopped when hands wrapped around her neck. She nearly screamed her lungs out before one hand went tightly around her mouth and kept her from doing so. The song continued to play through the speakers of her car.

"Oh how I love the way you taste, my obsession."

And as if the intruder in her car knew the words of the song she felt something wet trail up her neck.

"And don't you know control requires your deception" She heard Jeff whisper in her ear, quoting the song flawlessly with David Schmitt.

Her body shivered unwillingly as his voice sent chills up and down her spine. She shakily reached over and turned the music down some and it continued to play quietly in the background. "J-Jeff! What are you doing?!" She scream-whispered at him, but she wasn't sure if he understood her since his hand was still over her mouth. It was also the fact he didn't seem to stop his attack as he forcefully pushed her head to the side and started trailing rough kisses over the newly exposed skin.

"Jeff!" She cried and reached up to grab his hair. He had been doing… this crap a lot more lately too. He was like a horny little teenager that she had to fend off. She already knew he was twenty-one, so she only wished she could blame it on his hormones. She didn't think she would mind if he was her boyfriend or something, but the first time she asked him what was up with him he said he just felt like it. Another one of his ways of trying to force his superiority on her is all she could guess it was.

The thought of this killer being her boyfriend only made her blush intensify as she felt him gingerly bite down on the flesh of her ear lobe. She yelped quietly which only caused a seductive and possessive chuckle from her attacker. "That's what I wanted to hear." He said and she felt herself being pulled into the back seat.

"That's enough, Jeff." She said sternly and fought against him, keeping herself firmly in her seat. She looked outside the interior of the car and saw a group of students passing by, looking into her un-tented windows with worried looks. It must have looked bad; a hooded perpetrator trying to pull her into the back seat. "Jeff, people are watching, stop." Her voice was desperate and he had finally lay off with that and jumped into the front seat, buckling in. Lyann had to force a smile and offered a pleasant wave to the students to let them know that there was no harm being done to her.

Once they were out of sight she gave a deathly look to Jeff. "What is your problem?! You almost got the cops called. Better yet, we should go. They may have still called it in." Stress could be heard in her voice as she buckled herself in, put the car in reverse and looked behind her as she pulled out of the space. Jeff slouched down into the passenger seat and pulled his hood further over his head as he eyed the girl driving.

"You know you liked it." He said plainly as he watched her drive around the exit of the parking building and out into the streets. He saw the blush creep into her cheeks and it made his lips curl into a smile. "Victorious" He said aloud and flinched when Lyann hit him in his chest. "God, you got one hell of a punch." He rubbed the afflicted area and acted butt hurt over the whole thing.

"Oh suck it up. You're such a baby for a murderer." Lyann scoffed and went to reach for her phone to change the band but Jeff beat her to it. She hit him again and made him laugh quietly to himself as he scrolled through the artists. "Just because I kill people doesn't mean I can't be a baby." He paused while he considered what to play. After a moment Motionless in White broke the silence. "Besides, I'm only a baby around you to make you feel better about yourself."

Lyann rolled her eyes at that as she down shifted to a stop at the red light. She didn't say anything back as she turned the radio up, indicating she didn't feel like talking. Jeff shrugged it off and lay back in the seat, relaxing and dozing off into a small nap while she drove them home. He hadn't been getting much sleep the past few nights since he tripled his killings. On top of that he had to go out of the city several times so he wouldn't draw too much attention to the murders.

Lyann was sitting on her bed in a change of sweats and a tank top while she worked on her first portion of homework. She had split it up into two sessions that way she could get it all done over the weekend, but it didn't always happen that way. Today was nice since Jeff wasn't in a rush to get anywhere. The curtain to her room was drawn open and so she looked up to see him and BEN sitting together on the couch. They were playing video games and she could only feel envy wishing she could push off her work. That was impossible now that she was in college. She was only bound to fail if she didn't get some work in…

An hour later she stretched her arms out. "Finally~" She said happily causing both of the boys to turn around and look at her. "Can we go nooow?" BEN complained and put down the controller to the xbox360 and stood up. She smiled and laughed some as she crawled off her bed and stretched some more. "Yeah, let's get going." Leave it to be BEN to be the one to leave the two behind as he materialized and went into the TV.

"Damn, BEN is too lazy to walk when he can do that instead." Jeff grumbled as he lay back on the couch and put his arms under his head. Lyann walked over to the door and began sliding on her converses. "Yeah, but I would do it too, if I could." She laughed some and walked over to Jeff, pulling on his hoodie in attempt to pull him up. After encouragement he got up with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" Lyann asked him as she looked up at him. He glanced at her before he pushed by her and went to the door. "Come on," He left the door open as he walked out into chilly afternoon. She followed behind him with a worried expression as she closed and locked the door behind her. They walked into the woods together and walked the hidden path that she knew well by now to Slender's Creepy Mansion.

Both Lyann and Jeff were greeted with an exhilarated Emma when they walked in the door, whom squealed. "It's my birthday! My birthday!" The older girl's eyes widened before she looked at Jeff. He looked down at her and gulped slightly when he saw the fire blazing and making the chocolate of her irises melt. He didn't show that if fazed him as he shrugged and pushed past them and into the living room. He had forgotten about the little girl's birthday but it was nothing that should be stressed about. He hadn't celebrated his birthday in years, why should he celebrate others?

"Really now? I wish I would of known and I would of gotten you a present." Lyann patted the girl's head knowing that she would have to get something later for her little friend. It looked like she was holding a new teddy bear in her arms as she smiled up at Lyann. "Oh don't worry about it! I know what you can do for me now. We've been waiting for you to get here."

The girl with brown hair tilted her head in confusion as she let herself be dragged into the living room. She had a look of surprise as she took in the scene. Everyone was there. BEN, E.J., Slender, L.J., Masky, Hoodie, Smiles and then finally Jeff. There were a few presents that were already opened and laying on the floor. A few included new dolls, candy (probably from L.J.) and what looked like a large homemade play house. Masky and Hoodie must of made that one. Among the gifts and what was the last thing Lyann saw was the pink acoustic guitar leaning on a black stand.

"Slender got me a guitar! You said you knew how to play, right? Play a song for me and teach me how to play~" Emma was supper excited and all Lyann could do was laugh awkwardly as everyone stared at her. "I-I haven't played in months, though. I'm not really sure…." She trailed off as she looked down at the birthday girl and tears were barely visible in her crystal eyes.

Lyann held her hands up in surrender. "O-okay okay. I'll play something and I'll teach you a little every week." The girl jumped up and down with joy as she ran over and jumped into E.J.'s lap. He grunted with the impact and waited for the young girl to get settled before he got himself settled. Lyann walked the rest of the way in and nervously greeted everyone before picking up the guitar. It was creepily too silent as she looked around at everyone. "God you guys make this awkward." She mumbled making Masky, Hoodie and BEN laugh.

Slender chuckled a little, too. "Well, let's get this show on the road, then we can get into the cake." Everyone seemed to nod in agreement, including Lyann who smiled. "As long as that cake involves chocolate I'm happy." Masky nodded his head, "Its cheese cake, but you can add chocolate syrup to it." He said as Lyann found a seat on the coffee table so she was center and in front of everyone else. She smiled, "Sounds good."

Everyone grew silent again as Lyann cleared her throat, a small amount of blood rushing to her cheeks as she tuned the guitar. It took her a few minutes to get it completely tuned, especially doing it by ear. Thankfully the others were patient with her. At least it seemed so until she finally brought herself to glance at Jeff who was tapping his foot with annoyance. She knew that act very well. It was when he wanted to be anywhere but where he currently was.

This made Lyann's heart jump with anticipation and worry that it was because of her or that he didn't want to hear her play. It kind of hurt that he wouldn't be interested in something like that. Of course she never expected him to… Something still just hurt about it. She played around with a few notes on the guitar and cleared her throat again before saying. "Well this is Fix You."

She started playing and singing at the times when it was time. She kept her eyes on the fret of the guitar as she struggled to remember each note and strum that needed to come after one another. She knew the words by heart but it was difficult to remember what to play on the guitar unless she had the chords in front of her.

Another reason she kept her eyes on the fret is because she didn't want to look up at the others, mainly Jeff. She was afraid of their reaction to the choice of song or maybe the way she sounded. She had lesions growing up so she was a great musician. There were always personal preferences of the audience that determined what they liked as well.

What she didn't know if Jeff was staring intently at her the whole time she played. There were mixed emotions on his face, all of which he didn't want to try to place nor figure out what they were. He was afraid of the things he was feeling and the way her voice made something in his chest twist. It's not that it was completely unpleasant but they were unnerving. He had to admit she had a really beautiful voice and part of him wish she would sing to him more. He would never admit that to her, though. He'd never admit it to anyone.

He was becoming more of his old self in more ways than one. There was now no longer a separation inside his head. It was like the demon and the saint had molded together into a new being. He still had his urges to shed blood, to cause pain to anyone in his path. Evenly mixed with that were lighter things; the thing in the back of his head telling him to protect, to hold and to cherish that one person. It was confusing still and he couldn't deny the insecurities he felt made him act irrational at times.

_It is not what I think it is. That can't be it._ He thought to himself as he leaned against the back of the couch. He was trying to settle his nerves but it was hard to do in her presence. He couldn't be himself in front of her anymore; at least his old self. She was changing him and he didn't think she realized or meant to do that. He didn't even know if she liked him.

He was brought back to reality when the other pastas started clapping, Smiles barking since he couldn't clap. He looked up and saw Lyann laughing quietly while she scratched the back of her neck nervously. She was smiling as she happened to look at him. Her genuine smile fell some into a sad smile when he didn't smile back at her and after another second she looked away. "I call dibs on the first slice." She laughed as Emma and Masky both screamed "No!" and rushed out of the room to make it to the kitchen first.

Everyone laughed and followed suit except for Jeff who stayed behind momentarily. He growled quietly to himself and kicked the back of the couch once the room was cleared. "Damn it." He muttered as he ran to the front door and sprinted out into the night. He couldn't hold it in any longer…

All the other pastas in the kitchen were continuing the party, laughing as they munched on the giant cheese cake Masky had made. Of course E.J. had added kidneys to top his, L.J. added candy to his and Emma's when she said she wanted some. Lyann had topped hers with chocolate syrup like Masky had suggested but she also had added whip cream.

She tried her best to act happy but it was hard after seeing the death look Jeff had given her. And of course he wasn't here anymore. No one else seemed to notice but she did. She helped Masky clean up after the party while everyone else dispersed for the night to carry on with their own business whether it was games, reading or going out for a spree.

"Hey, Lyann. Something wrong?" She realized Masky was right in front of her face and jumped back some, dropping the plate she was washing in the soapy water. "Oh, I'm alright I guess." He lifted his mask so he could give her a knowing look that involved a raised eyebrow. He was the only one she had seen under the mask of so far. E.J. and Hoodie had yet to reveal their faces to her but she never really pushed the subject nor cared to see them unless they were to insist she did see.

She smiled some "Just worried about Jeff. He disappeared again." She stopped there, thinking that would be enough but when Masky leaned against the counter and held his hand up to his ear she knew that he knew there was more. So she told him the rest, "He's been giving me mixed signals. One minute he's kissing or biting my neck the next he's yelling at me or threatening me. Either that or trying to command me around like some slave." She took in a breath, not realizing she had yet to breathe. "I don't know, you're a psychopath too, maybe you know what's up with him."

Masky seemed to think for a moment as he adjusted his white mask back over his face. "It sounds like he's in denial about something." Both seem to take in this thought and they shared a moment of silence. "Maybe he likes y-" Lyann instantly began to hum loudly "Oh no, no, no that is…" She trailed off and blinked once. Then twice. "Oh god, what if he does?!" Her hands shot up to her face and she held her cheeks in her palms, feeling the blood rush to her head. Masky laughed gently and shrugged. "I mean it is possible. I mean… I…"

He trailed off and Lyann raised an eyebrow at him when she caught on. "M-Masky? Do you like someone?" He was silent for a long while, eventually he nodded his head. "Y-yeah. Hoodie". The brown haired girl gasped and the male instantly grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "D-don't tell anyone. I swear to god I'll kill you, Lyann." The girl laughed and ruffled the brown hair on the boy. "No need to worry. Your secret is safe with me."

He let her go with a relieved sigh and she laughed again, going back to the sink and resuming the dishes. "I think I like Jeff." She blurted out, blushing as she did so. The masked male laughed and rubbed her back. "It's kinda obvious you two have a love-hate relationship." She mumbled in agreement, feeling her chest tighten with something strange as she considered that fact. Love-hate relationship.

Once everything was cleaned up from the party Lyann couldn't help but feel exhausted. She let out a heavy sigh as she shuffled into the living room, looking to see it oddly empty. She guessed that everyone was out. She moseyed her way upstairs and to Jeff's room where she still slept when she spent the night here.

She opened the door and quietly closed it behind her. She turned on the main light long enough to turn on the lamp that was on the bedside table. Once that was on she turned off the main light. She went to the dresser and pulled out her own drawers. She chose some PJs and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After cleaning up and getting settled in the bed she turned off the light, leaving her in complete darkness. She laid there quietly, thinking about the male that was probably out somewhere taking a life after life. Despite that fact she was in his room, lying in his bed, just waiting for him to come back to her. She thought about how much he had kissed on her the past few days, yet he never actually _kissed_ her. Like on the lips kiss. She touched her fingers to her lips, pulling them slightly between her fingers nervously.

_What would I do if he did kiss me?... I find it hard to believe he actually would ever like me…_ She mused inside her mind as she turned to her side, still pulling at her lips. _Should I make the move? Or would that just freak him out if I force myself on him? _She squeaked quietly thinking about forcing herself on a killer. She instantly dismissed the thought, _that is not me._ She finalized and closed her eye tightly, just wishing for sleep to come to her before she had to face Jeff if and when he got home.

All odds were against her as the bedroom door slammed open. She shook slightly under the covers as she turned around and saw the light from the hallway bounce off his white hoodie. It gave her enough time to see the blood that was soaked through on it before he shut the door, leaving them in the darkness she suddenly was terrified of.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: Haha you guys don't know how excited I am about this chapter. While I'm getting it ready to post I'm sitting here singing my little song "I'm so excited, I'm so excited, I'm so excited". **

**So guys eventually I will retype the first few chapters that were in first person. I feel like they didn't flow well and that's shying new readers away. I've become a better writer, I think, than from when I started. So I will let you guys know when I rewrite chapters, because I will probably add extra tidbit information or minor changes to dialog while rewriting since you'll get to see multiple perspectives, really. They will all be updated at once, btw, so it will be a while. **

**Hope you guys enjoy the tease in this chapter (or at least I think it is) :D**

**And let me know of anyone notices the foreshadow I gave. (Hint: it doesn't have to be in the chapter text itself)**

Betrayed by Blood

Chapter 11

"The Beginning of the End"

Lyann held her breath as she listened out for any movements. Of course she didn't hear a creak and she had no idea where the killer was in the room. Slowly she set up and rubbing her eyes before peering back into the darkness around her. She wasn't sure if she should say anything, she was afraid he was angry or stressed because he slammed the door open. She realized she was holding her breath and she quickly breathed in, relishing in the oxygen that filled her lungs.

"Jeff?" She asked hesitantly but only the silence remained. Lyann tilted her head in confusion when he didn't say anything back. Was she dreaming? Hallucinating? Did she imagine that he came in the room? She shook her head and rubbed her temples before she let out a sigh. "I'm cutting on the light." She mumbled as she climbed across the rather large bed and reached for the switch "You kill me with this-"

"Ah!" She gasped as something grabbed her wrist out of nowhere. Her heart jumped as she felt herself get pushed back into the mattress, a heavy weight pushing down on her as the body landed with her. The stench of death and blood filled her nostrils now that he was as close as he could be and it made her breath catch, but not in a bad way. It was a smell she had become very familiar with, a scent that could only be tied back to him.

And secretly, she loved it. Her breathing seemed to match the murderer's as he laid half way over her. He still held her wrist while his other arm rested lazily across her. She dared to move by putting her hand on his back, surprised to find that when she went to grab for his hoodie, the skin of her hand met with his bare back. _He must have thrown his hoodie off before lying down…_

She smiled a little as she let her hand gently trail the muscles in his back. That was one of the ways he had seemed to be getting nicer. She had complained to him many times before about getting his blooded clothes all over the clean sheets and her having to wash them. It was slow, but surely every other day he would take off his dirty clothes before going to bed until it turned into a daily ritual.

She continued to slowly move her fingers across his skin as she absently stared at the ceiling. She could barely see anything, but at least she was able to see faint outlines now. She took a quivering breath before turning her head, her face centimeters away from Jeff's. His eyes were wide open as always, but his irises were unmoving and his breathing was steady. She was starting to think he had fallen asleep on her.

"Jeff?" She asked quietly. She heard him grunt and watched as his eyes moved to look directly into hers. "That's my name, and don't wear it out." She felt her heart skip as his unblinking gaze never left hers. She was at a loss of words and forgot what she was going to even say to him. He sat up, letting go of her wrist, and propped himself up on his elbow. She watched as his gaze left hers to trail down her body and she suddenly felt very naked despite technically being fully dressed in her normal shorts and tank top PJs.

"The red ones. My favorite." Lyann nearly choked on her air as she sat up and quickly moved away from him. "W-what!?" she scream-whispered at him as she held a clinched hand over her chest. She couldn't control what was happening inside her body as he eyed her down like a predator watching its prey. "The red ones, they are my favorite." He repeated and Lyann felt like she would nearly faint.

"N-no, I mean." She paused as she tried to find her words. She wasn't sure what she was trying to say. "What's with the sudden change of attitude? You…" She stopped again and she felt like she couldn't breathe although there was nothing blocking her airways. "You're being so confusing, Jeff." She squeezed her eyes shut and brought her knees to her chest, trying to find some comfort in herself.

She overheard Jeff curse quietly in frustration which made her peeked her eyes open some. He was sitting up now and rubbing his hair, obviously frustrated with something. "What am I doing that's confusing? What am I doing wrong? Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have asked BEN for advice. I can almost hear him laughing at me right now." Lyann tilted her head as she watched him pull on his hair and look at her. He saw the confusion plastered on her face and let out a heavy sigh.

"What?" He questioned with an annoyed tone and slowly Lyann smiled some. "You asked BEN for advice? You would have been better off asking Slender." The brown haired girl couldn't help the small fit of giggles that came afterwards. Jeff cursed again and rubbed his head. He knew it wouldn't have been better for that, because Slender's the one that made him promise he would…

He didn't want to think about that. He couldn't. It made his chest feel things he hadn't felt in a long time. The fear, the depression, the anxiety. He felt the needs swell in him as his emotions began to spiral more quickly than he could counter. "H-hey, Jeff? Are you okay?" His head shot up and Lyann was leaning over him, her face close to his. He shook his head slightly as he noticed how worried the girl looked. His gut was twisting with something his body wanted and all he could think about was stabbing someone, seeing the blood paint the walls. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

He got up and grabbed his hoodie, about to put it on when he felt something grab his arm. He turned to look at Lyann's form and she quickly let him go, and he watched her look away nervously. "If you're tired, where are you going?" Her voice sounded small and frail, as if she was trying to admit something that was difficult. "Why are you leaving when you are tired?" She asked him again, a bit more firmly, but her voice was still filled with confusion and… hurt? His lips twitched slightly.

"Because I can." Was all he said as he pulled his hoodie over his head and slid his arms through. He reached down and picked up his knife from where he dropped it beside his hoodie. "I'm going back out." He meant to leave it at that. All he wanted was to leave quietly and feel the chill fall air against his face. Earlier he thought he would be able to deal with what he had done, but obviously he needed more before he could be around her.

He was half way across the room when Lyann sprung off the bed and ran into him. She nearly knocked him off his feet and he cursed. "Damn it, Lyann. " He turned around, gripping her shoulders and shaking her. "What do you want from me? I'm a fucking psychopathic killer! I Kill people! Does that not repulse you?! Why do you not run away from me?!" His voice was growing from a whisper to almost yelling in no time. "What-"

Jeff stopped when he saw the pained expression on her face on her face. He had hurt her; He had took a knife and stabbed it straight through her heart, he could tell. He had never yelled at her like that before, never shook her so harshly. He did the next thing his hunch told him to do; he hoisted her up, pulling her close and her body seemed to wrap around him instinctively. He felt a rush as he slightly stumbled back from the momentum but he was able to turn it around, pushing Lyann up against one of the walls.

She didn't get a chance to breathe before his lips crashed against hers, moving in a violent and hungry manner that only a murderer could manage to pull off. Her eyes were wide as she stared into his unblinking ones that seemed just as surprised as her by what was happening. The kiss was messy with it being only one way and Lyann quickly realized that she wasn't doing anything back. She had been completely stunned.

Slowly her lips began to sync with Jeff's and they moved together in a rhythm that was heated and feverish. Her eyes closed as she lost herself in the new sensations, she had never experienced something so… exciting. She didn't even know where it began but somehow his tongue was already dominating hers, pushing her own muscle down. An audible and almost inhuman growl escaped from Jeff as he continued to conquer her cavity, making her unwillingly whine in return.

What was wrong with her? She was like a little doll and she couldn't do anything but hold onto Jeff who was also holding onto her. His arms tightly were wrapped under her legs so that she wouldn't slide down the wall and out of his grasp. Lyann felt her chest getting tighter and tighter until it felt like her insides would explode. She tried to pull away so she could breathe but Jeff only followed her in, pushing her further against the wall, if that was even possible.

He pulled her off the wall, one arm holding her against him while the other held her head so that she couldn't pull away. There was a roaring in his ears that drowned out anything that would attempt to stop him. This was it; he knew this what it all along. All the cravings, all the sleepless nights, how did he not know he just wanted a damn kiss? He cursed himself as he continued to smother the helpless girl that was dangling in his arms while he osculated her.

He turned around before they reached the bed and fell back, both of them landing with an 'ooff' when their skulls bumped together. Lyann set up, groaning in pain as she held her forehead. She looked down, seeing Jeff smiling up at her. She felt her cheeks heat up as she realized she was sitting on top of him. She went to move but his hands quickly snaked around her waist and held her down. "Let go." She said softly, embarrassment flooding her. "No. You wanted me to stay, I stayed."

He laughed as Lyann let out a sigh of defeat. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her body felt weak, she didn't think she could fight him. Jeff pulled her down and she let him, they kissed again, this time more softly as their lips barely brushed against each other one small kiss after another. They both breathed satisfactorily as Lyann rested her head on his shoulder, not really caring that he was currently wearing his bloody hoodie, it felt like she was in a dream world with his arms wrapped firmly around her.

She never knew he could be so passionate but he definitely confirmed something just now. Whether it was that he liked her or that he could finally kiss her, she didn't even care. As long as she felt… loved, she was content on it being a lie. She breathed in his metallic scent before exhaling, "what are you thinking?" She was afraid to ask, but she guessed it would save her the heartbreak in case this was another one of his 'I'm the alpha' facades.

It seemed like the painful silence between them lasted forever before he said "I honestly have no idea. But I know I have wanted that for a long, long time." Lyann felt like she couldn't breathe as she leaned up on her elbows and looked down at Jeff. He gazed back at her, his expression soft if you exclude the gashes that trailed up his cheeks. The brown haired girl reached up and trailed her hands along the rough skin that didn't seem to heal quite right, probably from multiple cuttings until the skin stopped trying to form together.

He flinched slightly under her touch but didn't turn away. This was the first time he had let her feel his scars, get this close to him. _He trusts me._ She thought to herself as her index finger trailed from the corner of the left cut, across his bottom lip and to the end of the right cut. The skin was coarse, almost raw from where he had received the chemical and second degree burnings. Her heart twisted with worry, afraid of the things that had happened to him despite the fact Jeff seemed completely over everything.

"I love you." She said softly, her voice almost inaudible. He clinched her wrist in a tight grip and gave her his famous death look, a warning. Her heart twisted at the feel of rejection as he moved her off of him and pulled them both higher on the bed so they were lying with their heads on the pillows. He pulled her close and she buried her face into the cleanest part of his hoodie. It was hard to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Go to sleep." He whispered in her ear.

"You're not going to leave… I mean, after I fall asleep?" He shook his head no and reached over her, getting his eye mask and putting it on. Once he got it on good he settled back down and pulled her back against him.

"Lyann, you are mine. All mine." His voice was deep and laced with a possessive and domineering tone and all the girl could do was nod her head yes. She melted at the idea of being his. She wanted to be his, that should be enough, shouldn't it? It shouldn't matter whether or not if he loved her, she was still his. She was his thing to hold, his thing to cherish, his thing to protect; something that he could have all to himself…

The light streaming in through the open windows found their way under Jeff's mask, causing him to stir in his sleep. He groaned inwardly, not wanting to get up. He felt around him, searching for a body to cuddle into but the sheets around him were empty. He jolted up and ripped his eye mask off, glancing around frantically. _Where was Lyann? _He groaned in frustration as he peeled the covers off of him and got out of bed, going to the bathroom for a wake up shower.

He left his clothes on the floor as normal, not bothering to pick them up while he was leaving either. He dressed in his normal black pants and a black graphic tee that had a realistic bleeding heart on it; although this time he didn't bother with his hoodie. He left his room and looked down each side of the hallway, seeing it was empty. He heard some commotion from downstairs, from the living room? Maybe the kitchen?

Jeff began his trek downstairs to see what everyone was up too. It was oddly louder than normal and it sounded like a group of people arguing as he neared the living room. He reached the entrance and walked through, looking back and forth between Masky, Hoodie, BEN, and E.J., who all silenced their conversation and stared at Jeff when he came through the door. Something was wrong, the black haired Killer could tell that much. Jack was sprawled out on the couch, holding what look like a bleeding wound on his side. Masky was over him with some medical equipment to help treat the wound.

"What happened to you?" Jeff tried to sound casual but it was hard to do so with how thick the atmosphere was in the room. The five killers exchanged glances with each other before BEN cleared his throat. He came over to Jeff and put his hand on his shoulder and guided him into the room. Jeff let himself be sat down on one of the recliners as he suspiciously eyed the other four. "What's going on?" He demanded, a little more irritated now.

BEN let out a sigh, almost a sad one, and Jeff couldn't help the growing worry that grew in the back of his mind.

"She's gone," and just like that, Jeff the killer felt like his whole world come crashing down.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.: You guys please don't kill me. I'm sorry but I had too. Blame character development! **

Betrayed by Blood

Chapter 12

"Twisting and Turning, My Insides Are Burning"

Lyann bounded down the steps of the mansion two at a time, humming to herself. She had a smile on her face and she was happier than she had for weeks. It was obvious she was giddy and hyper as she landed on the first floor with a spin. She touched two fingers to her lips; her smile falling momentarily until it slowly grew again. She wanted to share her joy with someone, but it was hard to know who she could go too.

She made her way into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. She dug around for something she could eat, deciding on cereal when all she could really find was milk. "Hey". Lyann jumped out of her skin and yelped, backing up. "Oh! Jack! You scared the daylights out of me." She held a hand on her chest to calm her heart that started skipping around from the surprise.

"Sorry." He muttered and took her place in front of the fridge, pulling out a container that held an assortment of internal organs. Lyann smiled at him as she reached under him, grabbing the gallon of milk and taking it to the counter where she fixed her bowl. "Oh, Jack, will you go with me back to my place? I forgot my phone charger there." She faced him and leaned her back against the counter, holding her bowl in one hand while she used the other to maneuver the spoon.

He seemed to consider something before answering, eventually he said, "Yeah, sure. I wanted to ask you something, anyways." Lyann nodded. "Can I ask what is?" She continued to watch him make his breakfast and he shrugged. "You'll know later, how about that?" The girl laughed, figuring she wouldn't be able to win anyways. Jack had always been stubborn like that…

The two walked along the hidden but known path that led from the mansion to her apartment. Lyann had noticed that the grass had been indented down and wilting from how often she and the pastas traveled it. It was silent between her and Jack but it wasn't a bad thing. She was used to his quiet and withdrawn nature by now so it never bothered her when he chose to be quiet.

She remembered that he wanted to tell her something, so she broke the silence. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" She inquired as she jumped up on a fallen tree and balanced on the curve. Jack was watching her from under his mask cautiously. "Do you like Jeff?" Lyann gasped and tripped on her feet, his directness catching her off guard. She cried out as she started to fall.

Jack managed to catch her, holding her completely in his arms. "S-sorry, thanks for c-catching me." She stuttered as she tried to catch her breath. He grunted and set her on her feet. The brown haired girl dusted herself off despite never actually touching the ground. For some reason it soothed her nerves, though.

"Your answer?" Jack urged her and she looked up at him. A small blush crept on her face before she looked down nervously. "I guess I do… but-" the male let out a heavy sigh and face palmed, rubbing his mask. "There are not buts when it comes to liking someone, Lyann." He said disapprovingly and she frowned. He was right, there shouldn't be any buts.

"I don't think he feels the same." Lyann said with a hint of sadness in her voice and an awkward silence fell between the two. She wasn't sure why he was questioning her about her feelings, he never had intruded before. It's not that she didn't mind, maybe he had the same motives as Masky, just wanting to talk as friends.

"Damn him." Jack cursed and leaned against a tree, crossing his arms as if he was deep in thought. Lyann raised a bow at him, confused on what he was so angry about. She didn't have to ask him, though. "He's constantly with a girl as caring and selfless as you and he doesn't even say if he likes you or not? Has he even kissed you?" It took a while for her to respond, but the pressure she felt from Jack made her nod.

"Just last night was the first time." She paused, wondering if she should tell him more. "I told him that I loved him but he got angry when I did. After he calmed down, he told me I was his." She didn't realize how cold she suddenly felt and she pulled her jacket tighter around her. She always hated the cold; it was just so… unpleasant.

Lyann's eyes widened when she felt Jack's thumb brush her cheek. When did she start crying? The tears came out faster at the realization, causing the male in front of her to sigh with irritation and pull her into a hug. She buried her face into his shoulder, soaking the fabric in no time at all. He stroked her hair comfortingly, each sob from her causing his chest to tighten. He couldn't believe Jeff would do this. He knew that he was a killer, but there was a limit with toying with someone's heart and taking it this far.

A few minutes passed and Lyann pulled back, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands, trying to fight back crying anymore. "Thank you…" She whispered. He didn't' say anything back but simply cupped her chin in his fingers and pulled up so that she was looking into his mask. "Anything for you." Before she could respond Jack leaned down, lifting his mask high enough so he could plant a soft kiss on Lyann's lips.

She froze in his arms, not sure how to respond to who she considered a friend to be kissing her. Her heart skipped and she felt dizzy as she watched him pull back some, testing her to see if she would fight him. Although her body was reacting to the attention, it was nothing like when Jeff had kissed her. She closed her eyes and Jack pulled her back into him and continued kissing her. He took it slow at first before trailing his tongue on her bottom lips and bringing it between the borders of his mouth so he could nip at the flesh with his sharp teeth.

Lyann shivered at this which caused Jack to pull back. She couldn't see where his 'eyes' would have been, but she could see the toothy smile he gave her. She blushed and looked away, unsure of what to do with the mixed feelings that swelled inside of her. "You're bleeding." He commented where he had busted the skin of her lip. She gasped and went to touch where he had bit but he grabbed her hand, instead, taking her bottom lip back into his mouth and began sucking on it, making an 'mmm' sound as the small amount of blood filled his mouth.

Her face was red by now with embarrassment. She was definitely not used to this sort of thing. She had kissed boys before moving here, when she was in high school, but never anything like Jeff and Jack had did to her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The two quickly separated and looked around, but no one was physically visible. Lyann looked back at Jack, seeing his lips set in a thin line and she could tell he was uncomfortable with whoever was here with them. He grabbed her roughly and put her behind him, backing up where she was pushed against the tree with him guarding her.

A movement of black suddenly caught her attention and she looked to the left, seeing a girl moving out from behind a tree. She had a delicate smile playing on blacked out lips. Her face was pale and long, black hair framed her form. What was most off setting about the other woman is that her eyes were almost completely black. Lyann had never seen her before, but with how defensive Jack was being, she figured she must have not been good news.

"What do you want, Jane?" The eyeless male asked her as she slowly approached. Lyann gently gripped onto the back of his hoodie, the tone in his voice making her even more anxious about what was going on. "Oh, I was just enjoying the show. Isn't that girl Jeff's property? Oh the tension this would cause when he finds out." Jane laughed to herself and earned a warning grunt from Jack.

"That's not telling me what you want. Why are you here? You know you were banished from this forest, this whole town, actually." Jack spat at her as if she was a poisonous snake that he wanted nothing more of than for it to die. The pale faced woman smiled and tapped her chin with an index finger. "Oh, well I needed that girl. She's causing problems for me, so I'm taking her."

There wasn't a second in between "Over my dead body," Jack got in a defensive stance and pulled out a small blade. Lyann looked fearfully between the two, not wanting a fight to break out. She didn't understand what was going on or what this black haired woman wanted with her. She had never even met her before. "If that's what it will take."

"W-wait!" Lyann wanted to keep this from escalating any further but neither of the pastas heeded her. They jumped on each other simultaneously and the defenseless girl could only watch as the two duked it out. Really she wasn't completely helpless but right now she had no idea what to do because she didn't have a weapon on her. She looked around for something to use between glancing and Jack and Jane clanging their knives and throwing each other around. So far neither of them had gotten hurt.

"Lyann, go back to the mansion!" Jack yelled at her while Jane pushed and cornered him against a tree trunk. _Damn she's strong. _The brown haired girl thought to herself. She hesitated before slowly moving away from the fight, unsure if she should actually leave Jack alone. Surely he was like Jeff, he could heal. But was there a limit to their healing? If she stabbed his heart, would it stop beating?

Without warning Lyann was tackled to the ground, a creature looming over her and screeching. Its saliva splattering on her face and its retched breath made her feel like she was going to vomit. She screamed out of terror and focused her vision to see a gray, hairless creature that was awkwardly squatting on its hands and knees over her. Her eyes were wide and fearful, unable to take her gaze away from its sharp teeth that were centimeters from her face.

"Take the girl!" She heard Jane scream at the creature and she could hear Jack screaming his rejection as she was picked up off the ground and slung over the beast's shoulder. The creature took off through the woods and she screamed for Jack until the Rake slammed her down on the ground. A cracking sound could be heard, the impact instantly knocking her out cold before he continued running away. Jack started after them but was tackled down by Jane, who stabbed him in his gut.

He grunted and flinched with the pain and turned to swipe at her but she stabbed him in his side again, twisting the knife this time. The blue masked male dropped his knife from shock and Jane laughed wickedly as she thrust the knife out and in again. Finishing him off, she lifted his head and slung it back on a nearby rock, rendering unable to move as his world blurred.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.: Haha don't kill me again. I feel like this chapter is turning out bad, but eh. I'll see when my fans comment. :3**

Betrayed by Blood

Chapter 13

"Save Me"

"Just… Up!"

_God her voice is so shrill…._ Lyann thought to herself. She had a pounding head ache as she began to come around. She still couldn't make out all the noises around her. Her consciousness came and went.

"… Don't give… shit!"

The girl groaned in pain and frustration as her captor screamed at whoever it was that crawled up her ass. She didn't hear any reply, so it must have meant she was talking on a phone? She couldn't be too sure. Lyann attempted to open her eyes but it proved useless as her world was still black. She was blindfolded and tied up into a chair. She pulled at her restraints, only making the chair rock with the force.

_How do I keep getting myself into these messes?_ She asked herself with a heavy sigh. She felt something cold and sharp press against her cheek which made her breath hitch in her throat. She stilled her fidgeting and listened closely to what was happening. "So sleeping beauty is awake. Nice to meet ya." Her voice was laced with sarcasm and hate. The woman pulled off the cloth that blinded her and removed the blade from her cheek.

She was met with Jane's face in a dimly lit room. The walls and floor were concrete and splattered with dried blood. Clearly there had been a lot of deaths here and that did not help Lyann's nervousness. She managed a small and awkward smile to the other. All she got in return was spit in her face. She gasped and shook her head. She nearly made the chair fall back from her jump of surprise.

"Don't you smile at me, bitch. You've been giving me shit ever since that Jeffy met you. You're not my friend." Lyann was confused at what she was talking about. She shivered as the spit trailed down her cheek, the once warm liquid becoming cool. It was so nasty and all she could think about was scrubbing her skin off. "What are you talking about, I don't even know you." Lyann tried to reason but Jane shook her head.

"Oh, you've been affecting me. You've been causing Jeffy stress, you do the math." The brown haired girl stared blankly at Jane, still completely lost at where she was trying to go. The pasta moaned with irritation: "Look, it's my job to make Jeff's job hard. I hate everything he is. And since I can't kill him I try to make his life living hell by stealing his victims. Although, I had to stop that since I got banned from the town…" Jane had started pacing the room and spinning the knife in her fingers. "Jeff normally didn't kill that many… Now add in stress, and Jeff triples his killings. Eventually he moved out of Slender's town and into the surrounding towns to not cause suspicion."

Jane paused and turned around fast, throwing the blade towards Lyann. It landed square in her shoulder and made her scream in pain. The woman with black hair waited until she stopped screaming to resume. "I was starting to move on from Jeff, but of course I noticed when he came into the town I was living in. And he came nearly every damn night." She picked up another sharp knife and ran her pale fingers across the blade, smiling at Lyann. She walked to her and straddled her lap, gently prodding the knife into her other shoulder.

Lyann had to hold back her screams and bit her lip instead. This was bad, really bad. How would anyone even find her? It looked like she was underground, no windows, no light, and she didn't even notice a door way. How did they get in here? How far from the mansion were they? "Don't even think of escaping. Just sit back and enjoy your punishment for existing. I've wanted another girl to have fun with." Lyann blushed as Jane leaned in and trailed a few kisses down her neck. _Oh dear God… I think I've had enough kissing!_ She squeezed her eyes shut as Jane finished pushing the blade all the way into her right shoulder; she finally gave into the pain and screamed for Jeff.

"What do you mean you won't help?!" Jeff screamed at Slender which earned him a smack that made him go flying across the room. He grunted as he slammed into the wall and fell to the floor, sitting up and whipping the blood that oozed from his lips. Jeff knew deep down why he wouldn't help but he didn't want to accept it.

Lyann had been gone for three days now, today was Halloween. For all he knew his… what was she to him? Any normal male would call her their girlfriend, but being the murderer he was he didn't want to believe that he could even manage that. He leaned against the wall, wondering if she was even alive. Jane could have killed her the moment she got her hands on her. He would of accepted that if he didn't have the tiny bit of hope that she would rather toy her new victim and make the fun last as long as possible.

The thought of Lyann being in constant pain for three whole days, maybe that thought was worse than the thought of her being dead. He stood up and glared at Slenderman, who was glaring right back despite his lack of face. The anger from the faceless man was rolling off of him like waves and made Jeff shudder slightly. Slender was the only being that ever made him feel the fear an eternity of torture.

"_You told me you would kill her, Jeff. You have had your fun; you might as well let Jane do the dirty work for you."_ Jeff felt his chest tighten. He couldn't tell Slender he couldn't kill her, he couldn't admit that. _"It's not my fault if you didn't get everything you wanted out of her while you had the chance."_ The killer felt rage boil in him and he slammed his fist against the wall. "That's not it! Maybe I just want to kill her with my own hands!"

He managed not to let his voice crack from the pain he was feeling. To kill Lyann… her blood… seeing her lifeless eyes… It was everything Jeff never wanted to see, but Slender wouldn't have it any other way. There was no convincing him because if Jeff even tried to fight him, Slender would just do it himself. He let a human get under his skin and into his life, which is what they were always warned not to do. Slender warned him it would cause problems like this but Jeff didn't hear him out.

When Slender didn't show any signs of saying anything else, the killer stormed out of the room and out of the mansion. He was heading to the town he knew Jane was in last, hoping he could manage to find them this time around.

BEN materialized beside him and kept up with him from the air, not saying anything at first. Eventually he piped up, "Jeff, Smiles is back. Maybe we can use him to track Lyann's smell. It hasn't rained so there may still be a track." The black haired male stopped, clenching his fist slightly before giving a quick nod. Smile came out of the bushes, his tail between his legs. He was always weary when Jeff was this angry and it worried the pup. "Let's head to her apartment."

The three males arrived to the abandoned home. Lyann wouldn't have been here for almost a week. It looked empty and lifeless despite it only being a few days. Jeff stopped at the entrance and looked down, seeing sheets of paper that had been slid under the door. He picked them up and examined them, seeing that it was class work. There was a note mixed among them. He felt his face heat up as he read a very flirty sounding letter from a male named Cassius. He cursed at the tinge of jealousy he felt. _I'll have to worry about that later._

Jeff tossed the papers back on the floor and quickly headed to the back of the apartment, throwing the curtains to the side as he entered where the bed room was. He went to the dresser and pulled out the top drawer, seeing her underwear and socks. He fought back an embarrassed cough as he quickly shut it and tried the next one which was shirts.

He went through a few, looking for one he remembered her wearing often. Once he found a familiar black top he strode back into the living room where BEN and smiles waited. "Alright, here you go, boy." He handed the shirt to Smile who took the piece of clothing in his mouth and ran out the door. The two killers followed behind the grinning husky as he headed for the town Jane was suspected of being in.

Lyann slowly woke up, yet again. If she wasn't awake and being tortured by Jane then she was passed out from blood loss. It was hard to open her eyes but she managed to do so. She was in the same chair she had been in for the past few days. The only time she was allowed to get up was to use the bathroom, but that rarely needed to happen because she hadn't eaten since she got here. She secretly wished she had enjoyed that bowl of cereal more. If only she knew that it was going to be her last meal.

After what felt like an eternity she had given up on Jeff. With there being no way to know the passage of time, for all she knew it could have been a week. She was feeling so deprived of food and water it might of well had been a week. She just wished this Jane would kill her already, but she definitely wouldn't kill her on purpose any time soon.

Speaking of Jane, where was she? She wasn't here, which left Lyann alone to suffer in her growing insanity and delusions from dehydration and fear. She could swear that voice wasn't there before. She laughed to herself and pushed back with her feet, making her chair fall back. She bumped her head but she didn't feel anything her body was numb with pain already. She needed more blood to her head before she completely lost it.

She felt a hot and sticky tear run down her face and into her ear. It gave a slight tickling sensation which was the best thing she had felt in a long while. "I-" she tried to speak but winced from the pain. She forgot that she had lost her voice. She no longer was able to scream without feeling like her vocal cords were being ripped out. _I wonder how my parents are… _she continued her thought in her head since she couldn't even mumble it aloud. She was thankful they lived states away and didn't have to be involved in all this mess.

Lyann started to feel her eyes grow heavy and she wasn't sure if her body was begging for sleep or death. She honestly didn't care anymore and let her eyes close as she relaxed the best she could on the floor. The last thing she remembered before she nodded out was Jeff's voice. She smiled to herself and laughed silently. _I really am losing my mind._

"Lyann!" Jeff shook her lifeless body violently as he watched her smile and she strained a hoarse laugh. BEN looked around the room for any spots where Jane could be hiding and found none. Smile sniffed around before turning back to the door to keep watch. "Jeff, hurry, we should go before she gets back". BEN didn't have to say anymore as the other male was already working on getting the girl unbound from the chair. "Damn, we got lucky!" the elf looking male fist pumped with joy and patted Smile's head reassuringly. The dog barked happily in return.

Jeff didn't share their moment of rejoicing. How could he be joyful when he couldn't tell if Lyann even had a heart beat? He picked up the fragile and clearly broken body, flinching as he saw how her arms and legs were bending in ways that weren't naturally possible. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly to her as he pulled her into his arms and followed BEN out of her hell. If it wasn't for Smile being with them they would of never found this place. It was very well hidden, not to mention in the middle of nowhere.

This building was in the city, but on the outskirts. It was clearly over fifty acres of land that used to be a farm and this was a storm shelter that was under the barn, the entrance hidden by old hay that was piled up. It was a good place to hide, especially with how much Jane seemed to be a city person.

Smile's barking drew Jeff away from his daze and he looked up to see a shadowed figure at the entrance of the barn house. BEN defensively stepped in between them since Jeff's arms were occupied. "I knew you guys would find me eventually. I've been waiting for this." Jane let out a high pitched laugh and Jeff wished he could plug his ears. It was the most annoying laugh he had ever heard. He could tell BEN had the same thoughts as him. The males stayed silent accept for Smile, who was growling protectively.

"Looks like I'll be able to get several birdies with one stone. You stupid idiots walked right into my trap." A flick was heard and a glowing flame could be seen above Jane's hand. The smell of gasoline filled their nostrils at that moment. "Jane that won't kill us." BEN said, trying not to show any worries about the situation. Jane laughed and raised her arm out above the hay covered floor. "Maybe not you, but it will kill the girl. She doesn't have enough life left to barely breathe normally. How do you expect her to breathe smoke?"

She laughed again as she threw the match, the flames instantly swallowing the four that were still in the barn. BEN held his arm up to shield himself from the flames and turned to Jeff, who did not look happy to be in a fire again. BEN urgently looked around for an easy way to get out with Lyann but he didn't see any options. If only it was just him and Jeff, they could just run through the flames and deal with the pain. He didn't know what to do as he clinched his fist and looked back at Jeff.

Smile whined and pawed at Jeff's leg and circled, motioning for him to put Lyann on his back. The killer didn't move for a moment until Lyann began coughing. It was strained and barely a noise at all, but it was a sign she already was having trouble breathing. Her face was damp with sweat as the heat built up around them. Jeff hesitantly gave in and set Lyann on the dog's back, who was easily big enough to hold her up.

Smile adjusted himself with her weight and headed to crates that had yet to catch fire. He jumped up them and onto the rafters of the barn where the fire had not met. He carefully began walking across them and both BEN and Jeff were amazed at his quick thinking. "Damn you trained that dog good." BEN mumbled to himself as they watched until he disappeared behind the towering flames. Jeff nodded to himself and the two ran through the flames towards the exit, avoiding the structure that began falling around them.

Once they made it out they were met with a very startled Jane. She growled at them and pulled out her knife, crouching and ready to fight. "Damn you guys don't give up. Why would you fight so much for a stupid human?" Jeff ignored her and quickly went to where Smile was. He was still supporting Lyann. "Because she's our friend!" BEN said without hesitation. Jane laughed and nearly fell over from the intensity.

"Just because you don't have a friend, doesn't mean you can kill ours." He continued with crossed arms. He looked at Jeff who was completely zoned out again; his only focus was keeping Lyann alive. BEN smiled to himself, feeling a wave of happiness for his friend. They fought often, but they had a good friendship. He may have enjoyed killing people, but he wanted his friends to be happy.

"Jeff, you and Smile take her back. I'll handle Jane." The woman finally seemed to stop laughing and got serious. "He's not taking her away! I'm not going to stop until I have her heart ripped out of her body!" She screamed and started towards the unconscious girl but was stopped by BEN's sword.

"You missed your chance." He said coolly and the red dots in his black eyes were glowing with anger. She backed up momentarily before glaring again and jumping at him. He deflected her attacks and Jeff took the opportunity to pick up Lyann and take off back towards the mansion. It would be a long walk/run, but he would have to make it as fast as possible. He didn't look back, knowing that BEN would be able to handle Jane.

It was late, probably midnight, when Jeff kicked open the door to the mansion, he was out of breath and felt like passing out. But he couldn't stop now; he had to convince Slender to heal Lyann. She mumbled for the first hour of the trek back home, but the next hour she didn't move or speak. He was worried he was too late. He was met with Eyeless Jack and a screaming Emma. "Emma, shut the hell up!" Jeff said with irritation but the girl continued to scream and cry as she rushed to see Lyann.

Jack stayed back, knowing that Jeff was still angry with him. He admitted he had kissed Lyann and since then Jeff hasn't said a word to him. He hesitantly looked at Lyann, feeling anger at himself for letting her get taken.

Not before long Slender showed up,_ "What the hell is all this commotion"_ He stopped and looked down at Jeff holding a dying Lyann, Emma screaming her lungs out and Jack standing awkwardly to the side. "_What did you bring her here for? There's nothing I can do."_ He said coldly and both Masky and Hoodie walked up behind him. Masky held back his urges to rush and make sure his friend was okay, but he didn't want to act out while on the clock with Slender.

What happened next, no one expected as Emma screamed "You ass hole! You can to do something!" She ran up to Slender and started beating her tiny fists on his leg. "Fix her! Fix her right now! She's my FRIEND!" Her voice only got louder and angrier as she continued to beat on Slenderman. He twitched with irritation as a tentacle reached down and grabbed the wailing girl and pulled her into the air. She continued to beat on his limb and bite him.

He looked from her to the dying girl and let out an audible sigh. He reached down and picked her up with one of his limbs. Jeff was about to object but thought otherwise. He took both the girls with him and disappeared, obviously going to the infirmary.

Slender didn't like being bothered by anyone while he worked and only ever let Emma stay or the proxies when he needed assistance. All the pastas looked at each other before Jeff stormed up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door with a thud. All that was left to do was waiting until Slender announced if she lived or died.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.: Got a surprise for you readers. Yes, the name of this chapter is after the song Sweater Weather by the Neighborhood. You'll slowly learn that most of the titles are based off of songs. They're what inspire all my writing. Both this chapter and the next are inspired by the song. **

Betrayed by Blood

Chapter 14

"Sweater Weather"

The girl mumbled incoherent words as she came back to consciousness. She felt something brush against her forehead and she reached up, grabbing a hold and pulling someone's hair hard. "Shit, let go." She heard a familiar voice and she gasped sat up fast, slamming her head into Jeff's. She cried out in pain and fell back into the cot. He cursed her and rubbed his head, throwing himself back in the chair he was sitting in.

Lyann peeked her eyes open and looked through her fingers, a small smile spreading on her face. "Jeff." She said with happiness in her voice and he glared at her. Despite the irritation and anger on his face she still smiled at him. "Thank you." She sat up slowly and rubbed her arms that were sore.

"Yeah, you're just a heap of trouble to keep. More trouble than a pet." She laughed at his complaining while she put her legs over the edge of the bed and started to ease her way onto the floor. Without a delay Jeff was beside her, grabbing her shoulders. "You shouldn't be getting up yet."

She shoved him off her and leaned against the cot. Really she didn't have any balance in her at all, but she felt strange with him being so close. "I have to pee." She said matter of factly and she looked up to see the embarrassment on Jeff's face. She laughed again and held her arms up. "If you don't want me to walk, then carry me."

He grumbled as if he didn't want to do it. Regardless he leaned over her and scooped her up in his arms. She curled herself into him, relishing in being able to be close to him again. Although she couldn't quite place it, something seemed off about him. It seemed like he wasn't happy about something. She didn't want to push him so she dismissed it as just her.

He used his foot to kick the bathroom door open and sat Lyann down on her feet. She swayed but he never let go so that she wouldn't fall. "God I'm about to pee my pants." She whined and Jeff smacked her across the back of her head. She whined more and held her head, her eyes sparkling with fake sadness from being hit. "You're being crude. Just use the damn bathroom."

He slammed the door and leaned against it, waiting for her to finish. He heard her giggling from behind the door and his ears twitched. _What was she laughing about now? _He groaned inwardly and ruffled his hair. She always had a way of pulling off her happy go lucky attitude. How did she do it? She just barely escaped death and she's nothing but a ball of giggles. He let out a frustrated sigh.

There was a knock on the other side of the door and he opened the door, Lyann fell against him and wrapped her arms around him. "What day is it?" She asked as she looked around the empty hallway. He guessed she was taking in the surroundings again. It must have been like dreaming the days she was gone and sleeping.

"November third." Jeff said and he put an arm around her waist and began walking her down the hall to get her back accustomed to walking. He let her set the pace; trying not to get annoyed with how slow she was moving. She was weak, defenseless and helpless. Then again, that's what he was there for, right? She was someone that needed him. For once in his life he was the center of someone else's world. And she was becoming the center of his whether he liked it or not.

"Oh, that's new." She stopped and pointed, he followed her movements to a new painting that was on the wall. He scoffed and pulled her along. "I can't believe you pay attention to Slender's decorations." Lyann would have crossed her arms to be stubborn but she couldn't since she was holding onto him. "Well, I appreciate art."

He tisked at her and didn't say anything back. Finally they made it into the kitchen and Lyann sat herself down at the table. "Waffles". She commanded and Jeff twitched. "What was that?" He asked her, daring her to say it again. "I. Want. Waffles." She said and laid her head down on the table. She was still pretty tired but she was hungry too.

Her eyes widened when Jeff leaned over her, putting his face in front of hers. "Who would make you waffles? I don't know who you're talking to." He glared at her, irritation written all over his face. She could nearly see the vein in his forehead popping out.

She quickly leaned in and kissed him, causing him to pull back sharply. She had startled him and he didn't like it. "Please make me food." She asked more sweetly and smiled at him. He hated how something in his stomach seemed to flip.

He glared at her for a moment longer before putting a hand on the back of her head. He leaned in and roughly kissed her, this time she was the one that was shocked. She wasn't able to pull away because his hand held her from moving. She sighed with defeat as he got what he wanted before leaving her breathless with her head on the table.

"I'll make you waffles." He said with a sly smile on his face and she nodded. At least he was able to get her to shut up. He began making the waffled, it taking him no time at all. He wasn't the best cook, but he wasn't bad either. Especially when it involved instant batter mix and a waffle iron. All he had to do was mix and pour.

He waited for Lyann to eat her late lunch. It was already in the afternoon, but that didn't seem to stop her from wanting breakfast. Once she was done he put her plate away for her. He looked at her, "What do you want to do today. You've probably already missed your classes." He never actually kept up with her exact schedule but he roughly knew her classes didn't run past the afternoon.

"Honestly… I want to sleep." She smiled sheepishly at him, knowing he wouldn't like the idea since she had been sleeping for several days. Like she guessed his lips were turned down in a frown. She had easily been able to decipher his expressions behind his permanent smile. By the gleam in his eyes or the turn of his jaw. He was becoming easy to read the more she was around him. The thought made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Fine, but I wanted to show you something later before sundown." He said and she looked at the clock that was on the wall. She added up the time on her fingers and Jeff resisted the thoughts of her looking cute while she tried to figure it out. "Two hours? Then we can go." She smiled at him and it took him a while before he nodded in agreement.

He helped her upstairs to his bedroom and she rejoiced in the familiarity. Everything was exactly the same as she had left it if she ignored his clothes thrown everywhere and the unmade bed. Despite that she felt happy; it just meant he was still the same old Jeff that he had been since they met. Nothing had changed.

She fell into the sheets and covered up. After, she pulled off the shorts that were on her and threw them off the side of the bed. Jeff cleared his throat as he stared down at her and she looked up at him with confused eyes. "What, you've seen me in my underwear plenty. I don't worry about it anymore." She waived her hand in the air as if dismissing him. She turned away and cuddled into the pillow on her side, relaxing in the soft sheets.

"Are you going t join me or not?" She asked him, knowing he was still standing there. It was silent for a few more seconds until she heard the ruffling of the sheets as he climbed in behind her. She knew he would miss her. She laughed quietly in her head as she felt him against her back and his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her into him like he always did. "That's better." She yawned and snuggled into him, letting her head rest on his arm. Not before long she was fast asleep.

"How much further do we have to walk?" She asked Jeff who was a few feet in front of her. They were trekking through the woods in a direction she had never been. There wasn't even a path worn into the ground and she had no idea how Jeff knew where he was going. He stopped and turned, allowing Lyann to catch up to him.

She grabbed his hand, shivering from the chill fall air. He stared down at her a moment as she looked around the woods, taking in the chirping birds and the surrounding trees and rocks. "Not much longer." He reassured her and she smiled up at him. He quickly looked away from her and pulled her along the rest of the way.

Lyann could hear the faint sound of rushing water as they climbed up a hill. The two came out in an opening of the woods and on the edge of a cliff. Off to the left was a giant waterfall that roared like a lion in the wild. The wind lifted the spray and it chilled both of their faces as it landed on them. The sun was just setting in front of them, the sky turning shades of lavender and orange. It was a nice completion against the orange, yellow and red trees of the forest. "What do you think?"

Lyann turned towards him and tackled him, knocking him off his feet. She landed on top of him and laughed at his angry expression. "I'm happy you finally took me on a date" She leaned down and kissed him from her over excitement, which made his anger dissipate as fast as it had come. "I love it. It's a beautiful scene." She added and rolled off of him, the leaves crunching under her weight.

"It's not far from your house. I took the long way so you wouldn't know how to get here without me taking you." He looked over at her with a victorious grin plastered on his face. She frowned at him playfully and pushed his shoulder. "That's mean, but smart."

They laid in silence for a long while, listening to the sound of the waterfall booming and the birds that were still singing. Lyann started humming a random song that came into her head after a while but she couldn't really remember the name or the words. Jeff listened quietly to her half hum and half sing, silently wishing he could just close his eyes and drift away on the winds with her voice. It was always very soothing to him and he wished she would sing more.

He jumped slightly when she scooted close to him. She rolled to her side and wrapped her arm and leg around him, snuggling her face into his hoodie. He lay completely still, feeling something creep from the places she touched him. The spasms traveled through his body, leaving him slightly breathless. She was very gentle and soft with her movements and it was something that always drove him over the edge.

He reached up with his free arm that wasn't around her and pulled on his hair nervously for a moment. When did he become so nervous around her? It shouldn't take him much effort to act on what he wanted but there was always this nagging voice in the back of his head that feared messing up and making her disappear.

"Lyann." He spoke softly and she made a small noise, acknowledging that he spoke. The small noise had a questioning tone to it: a silent "huh". He pushed her off of him and forced her onto her back, one arm holding him up while the other rested on her waist. She looked up at him with lidded eyes as if she was in a dream state.

Lyann didn't say anything in objection to the new position, so he took his opportunity. He kissed her, slow and calculating at first until her arms found their way around his neck. He pushed further against her, letting his hand slide down her waist, her hip, and then her thigh. The action earned him a soft whimper that vibrated from her lips in their kiss.

He watched her face carefully as she seemed to shiver underneath him but it was not from the cold. The two felt a wave of need rise as their lips became more violent and hungry for each other. Jeff moved himself on top of her; her legs seemed to move with him as they spread to be on either side of his legs.

He pinned her against the leaf covered ground, holding her arms above her head. She groaned in protest but didn't show any will to fight him. He stopped kissing her and began trailing his lips on her neck. It was something he had done plenty of time before, but something about it felt different now.

He had that same roar in his ears from when they first kissed that he can only place as the blood pumping faster in his vessels. Lyann made small whimpering sounds and squirmed under him only making the raging lust growing in him stronger. He slowly unzipped the hoody she had on so that he could better access the neckline of her shirt. He pulled it down so he could kiss and bite further down her shoulder.

He hit as pot he found weeks ago when he started teasing her. She gasped loudly and her whole body shuddered. He pushed up and examined her face. It was flushed a light pink and her mouth was hanging slightly ajar. He could tell she was afraid to look at him, which made him a little angry. He pulled on her jaw, making her face him. She finally looked him in the eyes, more blood seeming to rush into her face from embarrassment.

How is it that after all her tough act she just let him throw her around like this? She was breathing lightly, her whole body feeling as if she was floating with Jeff pressed against her. He started kissing on her neck again, this time his hand released hers and both went straight to her waist.

He rubbed in circles on her hips, causing a clump of butterflies to form in her stomach. She put her hands in his hair and played with the strands as she let her head roll to the side for him to have more of her skin surface to explore.

Before she knew what was even happening to her, she felt the friction of their hips rubbing together. She groaned quietly when she realized her legs were already wrapped around his waist as he rolled his pelvis against hers. His head was nuzzled into her neck and his breaths were short and strained from the effort of moving without holding himself up. His hands were still holding her hips so that he could move her how he wanted.

"Lyann" He said her name quietly and it was a deadly weapon to pull out at a moment like this. She gasped as the butterflies in her gut increased the faster he pushed against her heat. She couldn't find the words to say to him. She was a complete wreck and at a loss of how she could even look him in the face.

Eventually the grinding stopped. It was painful for the both of them as Jeff sat up and looked at the sky. Soon enough there wouldn't be a sun in the sky. The killer's breathing was labored as he looked at his obsession. He took in her face and her chocolate eyes. Her pink lips that were swollen from his kisses and her flushed cheeks.

She looked back at him and trailed her fingers across his scarred face. "So… What now?" she asked quietly and she felt like she was falling apart with want and need. It was a very subtle feeling, but she knew she couldn't last much longer without a release.

He scooped down and nibbled on her ear, making her pant quietly under him. He thought of the words Slender spoke to him when they were still looking for Lyann…

"_It's not my fault if you didn't get everything you wanted out of her while you had the chance."_

Jeff now considered the words very seriously. Their time was limited, whether it would come with her leaving or her death, this wouldn't last forever. He ignored the pain that caused in his chest as he continued to play with the sensitive skin of her ear a moment longer before whispering, "We find a bed."


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.: Warning, there will be LEMONS everywhere the first, uh… Well, most of the chapter. After that will be a time skip. If fans don't like the big time skip, I'll make the next chapter explaining little daily things that happened during the time skip, it's just that nothing important to the plot would happen. **

**Besides that, if you don't want to read the amazing and passion filled Lemon I wrote (*secretly will cry in a corner*) then just skip down and the end is where it says "Time Skip". I won't lie; I go all out on my lemons. I don't hold back. It's like my books turn into a porno for a chapter XD**

Betrayed by Blood

Chapter 15

"Love Like There Is No Tomorrow"

The two arrived to the apartment complex not long after darkness settled in on them. Jeff was carrying Lyann on his back and she had her face buried into the back of his neck and hood. His smell was intoxicating, the scent that always drifted from him. The scent of iron, more specifically blood. It had come to be soothing for her.

"Where are your keys?" The killer asked, feeling more than impatient and it was clear in his voice. He let her down and she fished in her pockets for the house key. Before she could even pull the key out of the lock Jeff already had her pushed into the house. He grabbed her up and brought her to him, landing rough and careless kisses on her. She squirmed in his grasp as she pulled the key out of the door and he slammed it shut, locking it behind them.

She gasped and pulled back for air but she didn't have much time to breathe before they were kissing again. He didn't waste time, hauled her up off the floor, her legs wrapping around his waist. He walked through the dark apartment, not needing any light since his eyes were well adjusted from the walk back. He dropped her on the end of the bed and she landed with a squeak not expecting for him to drop her suddenly.

She looked up at him shyly as he peeled off his white hoody, his shirt following soon after. Her brown eyes took him in as he bent over and put his hands on either side of her. He kept his movements slow and precise, listening to the way her breathing was barely existent, he noticed the tiny trimmers that spread across her shoulders and down her spine. And he wasn't even touching her.

He grinned and continued to stare at her directly. "Take it off." His voice was husky with lust and it only made Lyann's heart beat faster. Her hands were shaky as she shrugged off her jacket and let it fall to the floor. She occasionally glanced up at Jeff who was still gazing on her like a wild animal. He unnoticeably licked his lips as she pulled her shirt over her head.

She was unsure how far he wanted her to undress. She reached behind her to get her bra unclasped but his hands stopped her. "Enough." He whispered and leaned in, kissing her. He continued to lean into her, causing her to slowly fall back into the bed. He straddled over her, lightly trailing his hands down her sides. He deliberately avoided her chest, teasing her and making her squirm with anticipation.

He moved to where he was kissing down her neck, the spot on her shoulder was in the clear and he went straight for it, nipping at the skin he knew was extra soft. Lyann's body arched under him and she let out a soft moan. He sucked on the area as his hands slowly found their way to her breasts that were still covered with fabric. He glanced down at it while he massaged. They were plain and black, a tiny red bow in the center of the cleavage.

He groaned and pushed her legs apart with his, pushing his swollen member against her heat and he began rocking into her. She gasped and began to match his rhythm. While they humped each other he reached behind her back and undid the hooks, throwing the bra in the floor. He attacked her breast, kissing, licking and nipping at the flesh.

This only drove Lyann over the edge and she roughly pulled on his hair. "Jeff…" She whined his name between biting on her lower lip to fight back her moans. "Don't hold back." He muttered against her nipple before he licked the sensitive bud. She groaned and her hips bucked franticly against his. She felt like she was falling apart, but at the same time he was holding her together in his strong hands.

Jeff moved his way down to her pants and began to pull them down, taking her panties with them. His mouth left her breasts so that he could fully pull off the jeans. Once they were successfully off he knelt at the end of the bed on his knees and pulled her hips towards him, her legs resting on his shoulders. She propped herself up, her flushed face confused for a moment.

"What are you-" she didn't have time to finish her question before his tongue found its way into her folds. She gasped and fell back onto the bed, her legs shaking from the intensity as he circled inside of her. Slowly he made his way up to her clit, doing small rotations around it until he enclosed his mouth on it, sucking gently. She cried out and her hips began rolling to build and release the pressure.

Still it wasn't enough for her. She sat up and grabbed a hold of Jeff's hair roughly, pulling him into her every time she rocked forwards. He stared up at her as he let her move him, smiling with satisfaction. He knew what she was trying to do. Her breath was becoming more of a pant mixed in with her moaning as it started to build. "J-Jeff… Your tongue…" She whined as she continued rocking her hips. He complied with her demands and started flicking it against her bud.

That was her unraveling as her whole body shook with a release. She moaned loudly and dug her nails into Jeff's head. She heaved to catch her breath and her arms fell to jello. Jeff smiled up at her and she looked away shyly, not believing she just did that. "That was sexy." He spoke seductively to her and it made a shiver go through her body.

He stood up and took off his pants and boxers not shy one bit about the member fully erect ready for its turn. Lyann eyed it warily before backing up on the bed so that Jeff could have some room to join her there. He followed after her, crawling on top of her and giving her a kiss. He roughly grabbed her up and held her still under him. He pushed his finger into her mouth, making her eyes go wide with shock. She didn't fight him and began licking the digits. The killer groaned and motioned them in and out until he couldn't take the pressure anymore.

He adjusted himself on top of her, getting ready to go in. "You're moving too much." He said firmly and she gulped. "S-sorry." She tried her best to be still but her body was shaking too much from the orgasm she just had. She felt something gently prod at her entrance and she closed her eyes and bit her lips for the impact. Just as she expected he shoved his way in, her walls painfully stretching to accommodate him. She whined and tears formed in her eyes.

Jeff stilled and looked at her face, whipping the tears away that started to roll down her cheeks with his thumb. "Shh, you're okay." He said softly and pulled her into a kiss as he began thrusting in and out of her at a slow pace. The kiss muffled her whimpers as she dug her finger tips into his back for support through the painful beginning. "You're so tight." Jeff grunted to her and she nodded her head. "I-I was a virgin." She said quietly, her body slowly starting to relax and not feel pain anymore. "I know." He said, almost a little to proudly.

He gave her a quick peck and gave her a devious smile. "You ready?" She slowly nodded her head yes and Jeff gave her another kiss before he started to pick up the pace. Lyann gripped onto his shoulders as she felt the whole bed rocking under the force. She moaned a little when Jeff bucked hard, making her fist clinch on his shoulders. "A-again." She gasped and he smiled at her.

"Only if you beg me." He challenged her, ramming into her hard again to remind her of what she wanted. She gasped and pulled on his hair. "Please, Jeff. I want it hard, and rough." She was whining, pulling off her pitiful and begging face. "Please." She said again and without warning he started ramming in her fast and hard.

She cried and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Jeff! Yes like that! Oh please, more!" She moaned and grabbed on tightly to him. He made his own grunts of pleasure as he felt himself being sucked into her. He'd never experienced sex like this before. He couldn't pin point what made it so great; whether it was her moaning his name or the way her weak body shook under his or how she clawed at his back every time he hit her sweet spot.

He kept pushing into her, not letting in or slowing down. If anything he moved faster, relishing in the way she screamed his name and commanded him to do different things. Do this, do that. She was as bossy as ever even in bed. He couldn't lie to himself it was sexy. He bit down on her shoulder, making her moan loudly and turn her head, exposing more of her neck. "Please". She begged and he moved into her neck, kissing and biting the already bruised flesh.

He didn't think he could take much more of this. It was just too good. "Lyann." He groaned her name and she moaned his in return, pulling down the skin of his back. He felt the blood sliding down his skin along with the sweat that was building up. She was cutting into him and damn it felt good. "I can't go much longer." He said his voice deep and filled with pleasure.

She whined in protest, "I-I'm almost there, please!" Lyann had been pushing her hips against his movements despite not being able to move as fast as him. "We'll go together." He reassured her and continued giving attention to the spot on her shoulder as he pushed himself to his limit. Not before long Lyann was screaming as her orgasm over swept her body. She shook violently as Jeff continued to pump into her, growling as he felt the heat building up at his base.

He pushed in one last time as his body surrendered. He grunted Lyann's name as he slowly pumped in and out of her overflowing heat. After a moment he pulled out, looking down at his work. She appeared to be completely lifeless but her eyes were open and staring straight at him. She had a giddy smile splayed on her lips that nothing but adorable. "I don't think I can move." She admitted and Jeff chuckled.

He ignored the light and playful feelings that swelled inside him. He hadn't felt so relaxed and care free in years. It was hard to resist such luxurious emotions. "It's okay, you don't have too." He said as he snaked his way lower on her body. He licked around her folds, making her moan and unwillingly push her hips into him. Once she was clean he stretched out beside her, staring into her face.

"That was good." Lyann turned towards him and cuddled into his bare chest. He raised an eyebrow. "Good?" He questioned and he felt Lyann's body shake with silent laughter. "It was mind-blowing amazingly good." She corrected herself and he smiled, kissing her hair. "That's better." He pulled the sheets up over them and held her close like he always did. He was exhausted and was definitely looking forward to rest.

"Go to sleep." He whispered to Lyann and she mumbled incoherent words, already half way in dream land. Jeff chuckled and reached for the eye cover he borrowed when he stayed here. After getting adjusted he relaxed and eventually fell asleep too. It wouldn't cross his mind until later that tonight was a promise he made to Lyann; a promise to keep her for as long as she lived.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Time Skip to December – A Week before Christmas ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Jeff! Jeff!" The girl shook the killer's shoulders violently, moving his upper body back and forth. She was straddling his hips as she watched him start to wake up. He mumbled a stream of curses like he did every morning. "What is it?" He asked, his voice sounding groggy. He lifted his eye mask and looked at Lyann who was beaming. Her smile was so big he could of swore it was the same length as his cut smile.

"It's SNOWING!" She screamed and began bouncing on him. The girl had never seen snow before since she moved from the east where it was usually warmer. She'd always dreamed of being able to see the snow. Jeff tried to hold back his mind from going down south, but it was hard to do with her bouncing on his waist.

"You're going to regret you woke me up." He said evilly and she stilled, looking at him with her head tilted. He roughly grabbed her wrist and she screamed as he pinned her down on the bed in a swift movement. Without hesitation he started kissing her and she moaned into his lips. He continued on removing her clothes, ignoring her demands for him to calm down.

"I told you, you would regret it." He smiled at her and she blinked before smiling back at him. "I don't think I'll regret it for a second."…

Later that morning they were both showered and dressed. Lyann finished her semester and was on her break until January when the next semester would start. She was surprised that she was able to pull off all B's with how many classes she had missed. Again she had to thank Cassius for it. They never hung out after school but between classes he would help her cram in everything she missed.

"Let's go outside and play." She told Jeff as she finished up the dishes and dried her hands. "I'm not one for playing in the snow." He said coolly and she just let out a big sigh. "But, it's my first time being in the snow. What if I fall and freeze to death!" She waved her hands around and went into the living room where he was sitting on the couch watching a ghost hunter show. "That's illogical. It wouldn't happen unless you laid there over night butt naked."

Lyann huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, I'll have to go do that then." He shot her a warning glare and she just stuck her tongue out at him. She had learned to take his angry mood swings with a grain of salt and not take them personally. He had anger issues and she didn't mind it anymore now that she was used to it.

"Oh, I have a doctor's appointment today. So I'll be gone for a few hours." Jeff didn't look away from the screen and she sat down beside him. "Why? You're not sick." He mumbled and since he was focused on the show he didn't notice her demeanor change. "It's just a yearly check up. To be sure everything's okay."

Lyann cringed at her lie and hoped he didn't catch her voice going up two notches. It happened every time she lied. She guessed he didn't notice when he didn't question her any further. She sighed inwardly with relief. It must have been a good thing that she never lied to him before now.

The truth was her period was due two weeks ago. And she didn't register that her and Jeff had been having unprotected sex until the missed week. She shifted uncomfortably beside him and jumped when she felt him lay down in her lap. He looked up at her, "What's up?" He asked and she shook her head. "Nothing, just thinking about what to get everyone for Christmas." Again her voice hiked up with the lie. _Damn, this was going to be hard._ She thought sadly as she began playing with her love's hair and watched the ghost show with him.

Lyann walked into the gynecologist's office, feeling very awkward and out of place. She always promised her dad she would be responsible and here she was. Not married and the father was a wanted murderer. Of course maybe her dad would have been proud for her being with a murderer. He was one himself, anyways. He always told her to get a strong man that would be able to protect her from physical danger. Someone who was able to kill if it meant saving her. Those were the values she grew up hearing but her mom would always tell him to shush and they would laugh. She didn't know if he was serious or not.

_Too late now._ She sighed and finished checking in, sitting down in one of the empty seats. At least she wasn't the only young one here. There were a few women that looked the same age as her and they were already bulging. She looked down at her own stomach and placed a hand on it, rubbing it gingerly. She smiled momentarily before looking up when her name was called.

She greeted the stranger that was going to be her doctor. He seemed nice enough and he was older which made her feel relieved. That meant he had more experience under his belt when dealing with these things. She was led back to a room for questions and tests. Once they were done they told her to wait while they got the results. She nodded and quietly waited in the room.

She was growing more nervous every second that passed. It felt like it was getting hard to breathe as she started worrying about what to tell her parents, what to do about school and how she would even care for the young one. There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in with a smile. "Congratulations Ms, you're going to be a mother."

Lyann felt like the whole universe came crashing down on her shoulders. What was she going to do? How would she ever tell Jeff? For some reason she had this brooding feeling that he wouldn't take the news so well. She managed a weak smile and rubbed her stomach lovingly. She couldn't go back now and she felt a growing warmth in her heart despite all her fears. She was congratulated again by the nurse that came in with the doctor, and with tears in her eyes her smile grew. "Yes, I'm very happy."


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N.: Sorry for it being so short but I wanted the next chapter to not be even shorter. **

Betrayed by Blood

Chapter 16:

"A Very Merry Christmas and a Deadly New Year"

"My Christmas morning just had to consist of nothing but throwing up." Lyann mumbled to herself as she scooted closer to the toilet. She groaned from the nausea that washed over her and more bile threatened to come up. She tried to hold it back but she couldn't. She spent the next thirty minutes emptying her stomach before she finally emerged from Jeff's bathroom.

She had become a lot paler in only a week, the parasite that was in her stomach was draining every ounce of energy she had. She still hadn't told Jeff. She was able to pull off that she had the flu and a very bad strain of it. She was thankful he was so gullible but she couldn't say the same for some of the other pastas. Jack seemed to just know and he was constantly looking in the direction of her stomach. Masky had the feeling too, but he actually directly asked Lyann about it. She wasn't going to lie to him and so she told him the truth.

He was happy and before he could mention Jeff Lyann begged him not to say anything about it yet. She was considering sharing it as a sort of Christmas surprise later that night. That was if he was in a good mood. That was all earlier this week when the effects of her pregnancy really started to hit her. She tripled her food intake and was constantly craving the weirdest things. It sucked when she was with Jeff because she had to hold back or hide away from him when she was eating her strange foods.

She crawled back under the covers with Jeff; the sun still had yet to rise. It was around four in the morning when Lyann was able to drift back off to sleep.

She awoke a few hours later with no one in the bed. She groaned with another wave of sickness coming. She barely made it to the bathroom before she vomited again. She waited until her stomach settled before cleaning up her mouth and heading downstairs.

She was surprised to actually find many boxes under the tree. It was almost as if Santa came… "Slender does it for Emma." She heard Masky behind her. She jumped and noticed that Hoody was with him. She gave them both a warm smile and hugged them. All three were still in their pajamas, not bothering to change into normal clothes.

"That's really sweet of him. Santa Slender. Now that would be a sight." She laughed to herself but stopped as the air chilled. She turned around to see Slender behind her; low and behold he was wearing a Santa outfit. Lyann had to hold back her snickering before smiling at him. "Good morning, Slender." She said with a hint of laughter in her tone.

"_Mortal, you stay quiet."_ His voice was threatening and she quickly retreated behind his proxies as if they could do anything about it. "No-no really. I think you look great." She gave him a thumbs up and a very irritated sigh could be heard.

Just then Emma came bounding down the stairs, squealing with joy as she saw us all standing there. "Move! Presents!" She screamed and they all moved so she could run by. "Emma, wait for everyone." Slender warned her as she picked up a present and was about to shred it open. She pouted and put it back down. She ran to him and hugged his leg; in return he patted her head.

Lyann smiled, thinking if her own child would be a girl. Even though she much rather wanted a son. She was just such a tomboy herself growing up that it seemed only fit for her to raise a boy. She unconsciously rubbed her stomach as she thought of these things. Without warning she felt arms slip around her and she turned around to see Jeff.

"You hungry?" He asked. She noticed the fresh sent of blood that wafted off of him despite his clothes being clean. He must have gone out for an early morning spree. She blushed and removed her hand from her stomach. "Y-yes. A little bit." She smiled at him.

"Well everyone's here." She heard Slender say and she turned seeing that Jack and BEN had appeared. She wondered when they got here but didn't dwell on it for long. Jack was the only one that still wore his mask. Her attention was put back on Jeff when she felt herself being pulled into the living room. They all set down and Slender began passing out presents to all of them using his tendrils. She was shocked when he handed her a few presents but it turned into a smile quickly. This was just like her home away from home. They were the perfect family.

After everyone was done opening presents Masky went to make everyone hot coco. Lyann offered to help and followed him into the kitchen. They laughed about the new mask he had gotten from Emma. It was poorly made and covered in rainbows but he said he would still wear it around the house for her.

The rest of the day was spent hanging around together, telling stories and jokes, eating cookies and drinking coco. It was the most fun Lyann had had in a while with the gang of pastas since Emma's birthday. It seemed special occasions like birthdays and holidays were when they spent time together as a family. They never half assed it either, making sure to spend at least half the day together.

"Oh, Lyann. When is your birthday?" Hoody asked her from across the room. "Oh it's not until summer. A long ways away from now. June seventh." she smiled as he seemed disappointed for some reason. Lyann looked to where Jeff and BEN sat together playing the new games they had received. Her smile never left her face since she was filled with so much happiness. She hoped she could be a part of this family forever. If anything, that was her Christmas wish.

She got up from the floor where she was playing with Emma and walked to the couch, careful not to break the two's vision from the screen. She plopped down beside Jeff and leaned against his arm. He grunted and swiftly lifted his arm and let her fall into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and reconnected both hands on the controller so he could keep playing. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. _I could really get used to this._

The next few days Lyann stayed at the pasta mansion. She used her phone long enough to call her parents on Christmas day but besides that she left it on the bedside table in Jeff's room. It was a day before New Year 's Eve and everyone was mainly spending their own time doing things they normally did. It was already dark out and Lyann was downstairs lying across the couch in the living room. She was reading a book which was something she hadn't done in forever. She regrets ever stopping but she had gotten so busy she never had time to read a good novel anymore.

Jeff walked in, his white hoody covered in splotches of red. He stood at the end of the couch with his arms crossed, watching Lyann expectantly. She never noticed him as her eyes quickly darted through the lines of the pages. Her legs were kicking back and forth to a rhythm that was unknown to Jeff but he could tell it was slow.

He was done waiting and pulled his knife out of his pocket as he walked to the light switch, flicking it down. Lyann gasped when she was met with darkness and felt her heart speed up with nervousness. She had a feeling it was Jeff playing games with her but she could never be too sure living in a house full of murderers.

She cried out when she was pushed down into the cushions and a knife was pressed against her neck. Her breathing quieted so she could try to listen. All she could hear besides her own breath and heart was someone else's steady breathing. She gulped, the movement making the knife be pushed closer to her skin. She felt a something warm and wet trickle down and she whimpered, trying hard not to make any sudden movements.

"Please." She whispered quietly and in return a bunch of her hair was gathered and used to pull her head back. She felt breath on her neck and then the kisses. The familiarity of his rough lips made her give a sigh of relief. At least now she knew it was Jeff. Soon he found his way to the fresh cut and he began licking it before sucking and drawing the crimson liquid into his mouth.

Lyann stayed quiet, knowing not to say a word when he was like this. It would only gain her more cuts and bruises and she didn't feel like bathing in disinfectant later. It's not that she didn't enjoy his sadistic nature, but she had just healed from the last time he was rough with her. It was a part of dating a killer and she was perfectly fine with it. She actually enjoyed it when she was in the mood.

"Pay more attention to your surroundings." He spoke quietly into her ear and he felt her body shiver under him. He smiled and bit on her ear lobe, feeling proud that he could have his way with her now. "I could have killed you so easily." He said with a slight hint of boredom before he backed off of Lyann and let her sit up. She rubbed her neck and looked at his dark figure, not really able to make out any features.

"Sorry. My book was just really good." She smiled sheepishly and Jeff sighed. "Come to bed with me. It's late." Lyann looked confused and wondered what time it was. "Surely it's not that late…" She said reaching for her phone to check the time but realized it wasn't in her pockets. She remembered it was upstairs and let it go as Jeff pulled her to her feet. "It's past midnight." Lyann realized she must have been so into reading that time flew by. _Oh well_, she thought, _it's a good past time while he's gone. _

She let herself be pulled upstairs through the darkness of the mansion and into the bedroom she knew so well she considered it hers as well by now. She got out of Jeff's grip and put her book on the shelf with her stuff. She turned to see he was stripping and getting ready to lie down. She felt her face heat up as she watched him. Looking at his body never got old; his chest, arms and legs were all finely toned and didn't look like they were ripped, which is what she liked. She never did like bulging muscles; she just liked bodies that looked fit and healthy.

She realized she had been staring for too long when she heard him laugh. She glared at him and stocked by him to the bed. She already had her PJs on so she didn't have to change. She crawled under the covers and shivered because the sheets were cold with the lack of bodies all day. Her shivers were stopped after Jeff came in after her and cuddled against her.

They started to relax and drift to sleep until the buzzing from Lyann's phone brought woke them up. She sighed and grabbed it, looking to see it was a text from Cassius. She didn't think much as she opened it and read "Sorry for the late wish, but Merry Christmas darling. Have a good New Year." Lyann replied a simple "thanks, you too." Before locking the screen and putting the phone back.

She felt the tension in Jeff's arms when she cuddled back into him. "What is it, Jeff?" She asked sleepily as she faced him and buried herself against him. "Who's Cassius?" He asked and his anger was clear. The girl shrugged and started kissing on his neck, not wanting him to be angry. "He's just a classmate. He helped me in the classes I missed." She realized her affections and dismissal of her friend wasn't enough for the killer and she let out a shaky breath.

"I love you, Jeff." She hadn't said those words since the first night they kissed, but she had to let him know. He stiffened and glared down at her but she only smiled at him. "I really do. You're the only one I love. I want to be with you until I die." She didn't let the fact he didn't say he loved her back bother her. She figured from the beginning he was incapable of loving her and that was okay. "As you will." Jeff mumbled, leaving her to think he left it at that. But she had no idea Jeff would be up the rest of the night, scheming for a New Year's surprise.


	17. Chapter 17

Betrayed by Blood

Chapter 17

"Overly Jealous Much?"

Again Lyann woke up alone. She frowned as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over at the clock, seeing that it was only 8 am. She groaned and fell back into the pillows as a wave of nausea washed over her. She prayed she could just sleep off the morning sickness for today. It was really getting hard dealing with this all alone. Deep down she wished Jeff could be here wither her, but she couldn't get over the fear his reaction would be rather deadly. Eventually her fears faded enough for her to relax and she drifted off.

It was after noon when she awoke again. Lyann yawned and got out of bed, trudging to the bathroom to take a shower like every morning before getting dressed in jeans and a warm thermal. After eating breakfast and making it back up to Jeff's bedroom she was at a loss of what to do. Jeff still wasn't back yet and these days all she ever did was hang out with him.

She sat down on the bed and just stared into space, absently holding her stomach and occasionally rubbing it gently. She knew it was long before she would start to feel the child moving or kicking, but she still imagined it happening. She was anxious and excited despite her worries about Jeff. Maybe today should be the day she would tell him. It would be a nice surprise for the New Year ahead of them.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Jeff came storming in. He had a rushed look about his face that instantly softened when he was Lyann sitting on the bed. He cleared his throat and she smiled at him as he came closer. "How are you today?" She asked casually and removed her hand from her abdomen. It took him a while before he responded, "I'm doing alright. Nothing special."

He had a hint of agitation in his voice that Lyann couldn't place but she let it go as she was pushed down into the mattress. _One more time._ Jeff thought to himself as he started kissing the girl he held down. She writhed under him and protested some. He didn't let up and continued his aggressive onslaught.

"Shh." He soothed her as he pulled back and looked into her chocolate eyes while he stroked her equally edible looking brown hair. "No one's here so we have the whole house to ourselves." He said with a sly smile as she huffing and looking away. Her face was flushed with anticipation and embarrassment as he continued and dragged her into a few hours of bliss…

"I want to take you out again." Jeff said as he pulled his hoody back over his head. Lyann raised her brow expectantly at him but he didn't say anything more. She smiled regardless and stretched, not making any move to get up. "What about just cuddling the rest of the day?" She asked teasingly and crawled to the end of the bed, pulling slightly on the fabric that covered him. She tried to draw him back into bed with her.

He avoided her tempting words and pulled her out of bed, kissing her lightly. "No, we must do this." He smiled at her, keeping all his brooding emotions hidden. Well enough that Lyann had no idea what would be in store for her. She nodded and got out of his grasp so she could dress. Once she was dressed she looked at herself in the mirror across the room. She was still oddly paler than normal and she looked tired despite sleeping over normal hours most days.

She smiled at Jeff's reflection as he came up behind her. He was smiling at her too. "For now, just go to sleep." She was confused at his words and even more lost when a sharp pain struck her in the back of her head. She felt dizzy as she took in Jeff's reflection and the anger that was on his face. She blacked out as she collapsed to the floor, Jeff glaring down at her.

Lyann slowly came around but she was surrounded by darkness still. She groaned from the pain inside her head and from the pain that came from her chest. She couldn't help the feeling of… betrayal. Why would Jeff do that to her? Why now after all they had been through? She understood she was asking for this by being with a murderer, but the way he treated her made her feel like she was special, she was different. He made her feel like it could work out.

_You're jumping to conclusions._ She told herself, trying to defend Jeff. _You can't explain the anger in his eyes._ She countered herself and she realized how lost she really was. She fought with herself for a moment longer until she screamed internally. She needed to figure out where she was, but she was blindfolded.

She heard muffling and shifting from somewhere around her. She tried to focus on that sound but she couldn't tell exactly what it was. Eventually she realized that it sounded like someone that was gagged. Were there others here with her? She attempted talking but realized she was gagged too. She struggled against whatever bound her but it was hopeless. There was no way out of this. Again she asked herself what the hell Jeff was up to but she couldn't figure out an answer.

She pulled against her restraints another time, still proving hopeless. He felt hands on her shoulder and a body lean over her from behind. Her breathing stilled as the familiar scent filled her nostrils. "Jeff." She whined from behind the cloth that covered her mouth. Despite it being muffled he could hear his name loud and clear. "Shut up." He said coolly, earning a whimper from the girl he had bound against a spinning chair. He had never spoken to her so harshly before, including the night they first kissed.

He watched her face carefully as he saw the fabric covering her eyes start to darken with tears. He tisked her and kissed the skin of her cheek, the action gentle. "Come now, don't cry. You don't even know why you're here yet." He reassured her but his joking voice was only to lead her on. She shivered and slowly, but surely, nodded her head. A small sniffle came from her to keep her nose from running. She hated that she was crying, but she was scared. More scared than she had been since she was kidnapped by one of her father's rival gangs as a child.

Jeff backed up from her, a taunt smile on his face. "I worked really hard for you gathering everything to make tonight perfect, you can trust me." He circled her and eyed as her head followed the sound of his footsteps against the hard floor of the abandoned building they were in. He thought of how he had finally come to his senses. He had been blinded for too long; blinded by her pretty face, her sweet smile and her kind nature. He had a suspicion that everything she was was just a lie. Soon he would be able to confirm that.

Slowly he pulled the blind fold off of Lyann's face with the blade of his knife. She gasped as the blade slightly cut up her forehead. It didn't really hurt, but there was a slight sting. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Jeff. He had an amused expression as she looked around the empty room. It looked like it would have been a living room at sometime if there were still furniture here. All she could see was the empty walls and Jeff. After she took in the room Jeff removed the cloth that kept her from talking.

"Why are we here?" She asked with worry in threaded in her soft voice. He laughed and leaned over her "Just making things more exciting, babe." His voice was husky but there was something else that she couldn't place. She gulped and nodded. If this was something that he was just trying to… play out, she was okay with. She'd never even thought of imagining scenarios, but if this was what he wanted to do, she wouldn't mind playing along to make him happy. She nodded when she thought she understood, earning a kiss.

"Good girl." She blushed, he rarely said that to her, simply because she rarely complied with his demands. She was just as stubborn as him. They're personalities clashed constantly if they both weren't willing to bend for the other. She felt herself relax and she gave him a small smile. "Oh, don't relax yet. We still have a lot to do tonight."

She was about to ask him what was planned but he turned the seat around quickly. He stopped it abruptly when she was facing three people. Both were blinded, gagged and bound to chairs that weren't nearly comfy looking as her. Lyann's eyes widened and she turned the best she could to look at Jeff. "Who are these people?" She asked with fear in her voice.

The three people seemed to stir at the realization the other stranger knew of them. They seemed to beg for their lives. Lyann saw that one male was small and was childlike. When she looked longer she realized he was indeed a child. The other looked like an older woman. She was heavy set and was sitting between the child and who looked to be another male. He didn't look as old as the woman and looked more of her age. She couldn't see either of their faces because of the bags over their heads.

"Jeff what is this?" She asked him sternly, feeling anger and irritation that he was being so reckless. "What are you thinking?" He laughed richly behind her and she couldn't help her small shiver. "You know exactly what this looks like. And you're going to watch." He said enthusiastically and Lyann gasped, trying to back away from the three strangers but it was no use, since her feet were tied to the chair as well. _He really thought this through too much_.

She felt queasy to her stomach and pushed down the lump that formed in her throat. It was hard to breathe. All he wanted was for her to watch him kill people, right? She had watched people die before; maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Maybe he just wanted to bring her into his life more, which is something she always wanted. It would be stupid if she thought it would involve anything else.

"A-alright. I'll watch." She managed to say as calmly as she could, but her voice still shook. Jeff chuckled as he came into her vision and towered over her. He raised an eyebrow at her, "I was expecting you to be a little more… against this, but I guess that's what I love about you." He spoke with a smirk on his face and her heart jumped. He loved something about her. She felt overjoyed as a big smile came across her face. He said something about her and love in the same sentence and she was astounded.

He was clearly amused by how happy his words made her. He still couldn't help the anger swelling in him. "This isn't a happy occasion, Lyann." He told her frankly and her smile fell. "Of course it's not-" He interrupted her "Shut up Lyann. You betrayed me; cheated on me." His voice was accusing and the girl's eye widened. Betrayed? Cheated?

"I-I don't know what you mean." She admitted sadly and she saw the anger flare on him. "Don't lie to me, Lyann. That boy you've been 'studying' with. I've done my homework and he clearly has feelings for you." Lyann opened her mouth to interrupt but he silenced her by holding a knife to her face. "The way he talks to you. He calls you baby, darling, love, sweety. Just because you act like your feelings for him don't exist in front of me does not mean they aren't there!"

He was practically screaming at her and her eyes were wide. Of course he wasn't completely wrong. She did have some feelings for Cassius. If it wasn't for Jeff being in her life she would probably be with Cassius, but that was beside the point. Jeff was with her and that was all that mattered to her. She loved Jeff, not Cassius. She just never knew how to exactly turn him down, and he didn't exactly know she was currently seeing a killer. She was always bad with turning down crushes that had liked her in the past because there were only two. She didn't have much practice.

"J-Jeff, you have it all wrong. Cassius is just a friend." She tried to reason with him but his scoff made it clear it wasn't going to be that easy. "You obviously don't know what you got yourself into Lyann. You should have ran when you had the chance instead of stay by me. Now you'll learn what it's really like." He held hatred in his voice as he stalked to the victims that had been listening to the whole conversation.

He yanked the bags off the woman's and child's head. "Family, meet the reason for your death. Lyann, meet Cassius' family." The brown haired girl's eyes were tearing up. This couldn't really be his family, could it? How did Jeff even find him? How long did Jeff know he even existed? "Jeff don't do this." She cried to him and he gave her a death glare. "Please" She begged him as she pulled against her restraints but they were still tight as ever. The woman and boy looked at her wearily and she hated the sadness in their eyes.

She choked on tears and looked away, causing Jeff's rage to soar higher. "Just end it." She gasped and bit her bottom lip. "The longer you look away, the slower their deaths." He assured her and she gasped for air through her heavy crying. Slowly she looked his way and he held a knife to the mother's neck. She noticed Cassius was straining against the rope that bound him violently, and she could only guess how upset he was that death was nearing.

"Tell me, Lyann. Should the boy watch his mother die, or should she watch her youngest die? I must ask these questions every time." She resisted the urge to look away from him. He had a sick expression on his face as he looked between her and the family. "I'm waiting, Lyann. Don't make me choose something you wouldn't like and make you kill them." He growled at her and she whined.

"Okay, okay. I- I…. Kill the c-child" She choked out and he grinned. "Sympathetic choice, Lyann. You can still be kind when killing someone I see." He sounded deep in thought of a moment before moving to the boy. "Since you're being so complainant, like I promised it will be quick." He smiled and stabbed the knife into the boy's chest while he was still standing behind. Blood spurted out of the child's mouth and the tears that were flowing down his cheeks ceased to flow.

The mother shook violently with cries and the pain was clear on her face. Lyann flinched and began to turn her head but stopped when Jeff warned her. "Now for the mother." He said gently and she watched him trail the blade down her arm. She screamed from the pain as the knife sliced her arm near in half. Lyann felt the vomit coming up and she couldn't hold it back.

She dropped her face to the side and spilled the contents of her stomach. Jeff stopped and dropped his knife, running to assist her. When she was done he took a cloth and began to wipe her mouth clean. "Better?" He asked, waiting for her to nod. He smiled and kissed her forehead, not able to help the swelling emotions he still felt for her. But like all things, they soon would end over time.

He went back to the woman, picking up his knife on the way. "Now where we left off." He said before he decided to be quick about it and slice her neck open. The fluid of her life drained down the front of her body and soaked her in red. Lyann felt nauseous again but she was able to swallow it down this time.

All who was left was Cassius. Lyann hated to think it but she wanted to just get this done with. If losing a friend is what it took to keep Jeff happy then so be it. She just didn't want to lose the only man that she had ever loved. She didn't care if he would go so far as to kill any friend of her that wasn't a killer, she still wanted to be with him. He watched her pained face as he slowly lifted the bag off of who she expected to be Cassius.

She was surprised to find that it was, indeed, not Cassius. Well, maybe there were two Cassius' at her school. She attempted to hide her surprise by looking at Jeff who was looking at her. "This is him, right?" He wanted to verify that he had the right people if he didn't he wouldn't have minded. He would just have to go hunt down the right guy. Lyann knew that he would do this, and so for the price of a life she would save her friend. "It's… it's him."

She said and she watched the boy's eyes widen with fear, not believing she just lied. Of course he couldn't tell Jeff that because his mouth was covered. His mumbles increased in urgency as he tried to get out the truth and Lyann was glad that he couldn't speak. She felt a wave of anxiety. She needed to get him killed before he had a chance to spill.

"Hurry and kill him Jeff. I'm ready… to have your attention." She tried to sound helpless as if she wanted time alone. It seemed to work as he moved the knife closer. "No matter what you do, his pain will be great." Lyann nodded her head, trying not to seem too urgent to get him dead. It's not what Jeff would be expecting. She felt horrible inside for doing this to some student's family that went to her school, but it couldn't be helped. If she really thought about it, it was all Jeff's fault. She had never cheated on him and she had never wanted Cassius over him. Jeff was the one that jumped to conclusions but he obviously wouldn't consider that an option.

She watched as Jeff slowly disemboweled the student from her school. His screams of agony were muffled and Lyann tried to hold back her sickness as she watched his intestines fall into his lap and on the floor. He was still clearly alive as the blood began to pile up on the floor around him. She prayed it would be over for him soon, and that was all she could do as Jeff began cutting off his fingers one at a time before moving to his ears. By now he barely had any life left from the blood loss and the killer ended it in one swift motion across his jugular.

"This deed is done." He said quietly and looked at his lover. Her eyes were heavy with stress and he could see the tiredness on her face. He clinched the knife still in his hands and stalked to her, stopping in front of her. She slowly looked up at him and she felt a wave of need for him. Thank god this nightmare was over. She just wanted to return to their relatively happy life together. She endured it, surely she would be rewarded by peace.

He cut the binds from her ankles and wrists, freeing her. She didn't waste any time hooking her arms around him and burying her face in his blood stained clothes. She molded into him and he put a single arm around her waist, holding her close. They held onto each other for a moment longer before he released her and pulled away. She smiled up at him but it faded when she saw his expression.

"Run." He said coldly and her eyes filled with confusion. The look in his eyes made her realize he wasn't joking. He had a very deadly look in his cold gaze and it scared her. It scared her more than anything. "Jeff-" She started but he hit her, knocking her to the ground. She held back her tears and looked up at him. "Run, Lyann!" He screamed at her and she didn't hesitate pulling herself up from the floor and running for the front door of the abandoned house they were in. The nightmare was not over.


	18. Chapter 18

Betrayed by Blood

Chapter 18

"Reprobate Romance"

_I'm so confused. What did I do? I didn't do anything! Why?! _Lyann screamed in her head. Tears were burning her eyes and making it hard to see where she was going. She wiped them dry across the back of her hands. The temporary blocking of her vision caused her to trip in the snow. There was about a foot of snow covering the ground making it hard to near impossible to run.

She face planted in the cold frost and felt wave of shivers go up her spine. It felt like she fell into an ice bath. "Don't slow down" She heard his voice behind her. She turned and looked but didn't see anyone. She heard sick laughter and it only made her shiver more with fear. There was no doubt in her mind that he was set on ending her, ending them. They were over and there was no reason as to why.

She stumbled to her feet and started running again. She had no idea where she was as she took in the white covered woods. Nothing but white and trees. "Jeff, please! Stop this! I didn't do anything!" She screamed at him while she ran, knowing he was keeping up with her easily. He just laughed. Lyann couldn't believe he wouldn't even listen to her or give her the benefit of the doubt. _How could he doubt me, I spent nearly every single afternoon and weekend with him?_

Lyann tried to let it go and focus on running. She was starting to become exhausted because she was carrying someone else with her too. She wondered if she told him she had a baby he would stop this mess. She still had the fear it would only make him want to kill her more. Would he even believe that it was his or would he question that it was Cassius'? _Shit this just sucks ass._ Lyann whined to herself.

She had to stop and lean against a tree, her breaths ragged and heavy. She felt sick to her stomach and she couldn't hold back. The bile rose and she fell over, puking up whatever she had in her stomach. It was silent around her while she cried and vomited in the snow for what felt like hours but it was probably only five minutes. She pauses, trying to stop the dry heaving when her stomach ran out of contents to send up.

She heard snow crunching behind her and she faced Jeff who was staring down at her. His expression was blank if she excluded the carved smile on his face. "What's wrong with you? You usually have more energy than this." He tried to keep a board tone, but he couldn't help feeling slightly worried about her. He watched her wipe her mouth and turn away. She was shaking from the cold and her voice shook as well "Jeff… I…." She paused, scared to say it. "Jeff, I have your baby."

She said it quickly and bit her bottom lip, taking in the silence around him. It seemed like an eternity and it was painful. "You're lying." Was all he said and he walked closer to her, pulling her up by her hair. "I don't believe you. You wouldn't have hid it from me if it was mine." He growled and she shook her head. "I was scared, Jeff. I was afraid you wouldn't want it and kill it. I didn't know how to tell you." She was on her feet now and Jeff held her against a tree. She was still breathing heavy, holding her stomach. "Quit lying."

He glared at her and she looked at him with sad eyes. He wouldn't listen to her. She felt a sharp pain hit her stomach and she let her eyes trail down to see his knife there. She choked on tears, the emotional pain greater than the physical. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Nothing you say will change my mind. I'm going to kill you today."

He jerked the knife down, cutting through her gut and ovaries, ending all life that may have been in there. Blood splattered and dripped into the snow, staining it red under them. Lyann couldn't stop the spinning, she couldn't see straight. She fell to the ground in shock, blacking out.

Jeff glared down at her as he wiped the blood off on his pants. He let out a small sigh before crouching down and moving her hair out of her face. He stared lovingly at her and rubbed circles on her cheek with his thumb. He couldn't deny it any longer, he loved her. He loved her so much it would kill him to keep her around.

He could only believe that Slenderman was right; loving a human would only bring him torture. He aged much slower than any human. She would grow older than him one day if she didn't turn into a proxy, and he already knew he would refuse to do that to her. He loved her too much to throw her into this life. Regardless he wouldn't let her go; she would never be able to love another, he was just that controlling.

No one could love a sinner enough to tolerate them. She would have left eventually or turned him in. She never understood him despite how much she said that she did. He didn't even love himself enough to think he deserved the happiness of a relationship. He couldn't stop telling himself they had nothing from the start and they would never be anything.

He picked her up, supporting her legs in one arm and her head in the other before walking away. He would take her to her apartment and end it where it all started. It would only be memorable. He would end it like he should have that morning when they woke up. He wished she had never offered him the breakfast. He shouldn't have accepted it and he was mad he ever did. He could have cooked his own damn food but something deep down said it would be nice to have someone cook for him. He had been living alone in a house with no power for a few months before he met her. Having a nice meal sounded good after living off of junk food.

Looking back on these memories caused a tightness to rise in his chest. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy his time with her, but it was nothing but a waste. Maybe… maybe it wasn't all a waste. He shook his head as he came out of the woods by Lyann's apartment. He made sure to keep her steady so that the blood wouldn't drip down to the concrete and give away what was happening.

He stopped when his eyes met with an older lady's. She stared at him for a moment before her beady eyes scooped to Lyann who was bleeding in his arms. She gasped slightly and was unsure what to say. His face was out and in the open, it was obvious something was up. They stared a moment longer before Jeff thought of something "I just found her in the woods. She directed me here so I could take her to a hospital before she passed out." His voice was dry as he glared at the lady, hoping she would buy the lie. It was clear it didn't work.

Jeff let out a simple sigh and gently put the brown haired girl on the ground before straightening and pulling out a knife. The older lady seemed frozen in fear and the killer didn't wait a second to jump her and slice her throat professionally. He quickly moved her back so that no blood would get on the ground. He growled and kicked the door open to Lyann's apartment and threw the lady in, not caring anymore on where the blood from the gaping slit in her neck went.

"Fuck" His voice was filled with stress as he roughly grabbed the unconscious girl and dragged her inside. He made sure to lock the door before taking her to the bed. He laid her out flat on her back not bothering to tie her up. It didn't look like she had lost too much blood which was what he intended. He only cut deep enough to end whatever parasite was growing inside of her.

He looked at her for a moment before shaking her, "Come on Lyann, wake up." He eased her and after a little while her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times; surprised she was in her bed. She tried to ignore the smell of gasoline, but it was that scent that increased her throbbing headache. "H-how did I get here?" She asked weakly and glanced at Jeff. He crossed his arms, a little irked she had to ask. "That's a stupid question. I carried you, of course." He let out a sigh when she continued to watch him with confused eyes.

"Don't act so lost. You know what I'm planning." He stood up and spun his knife and began walking back and forth around the bed. She didn't make any attempts to get up or run away. He would be able to catch her without a problem. "Do what you must." She said with a great amount of sadness in her voice. Jeff paused and looked at her, his eyes a little wide. _She's going to accept this so easily? _

He frowned and crawled over her and looked into her eyes. She stared back, not shying away from him. Her heart skipped around in her chest frantically if it was trying to get out. It was like her heart wanted to be caressed in his hands, wanted his affectionate gaze. _If only he can see my heart for what it is._ She thought with lament as she put her hands on his cheeks. She pulled down gently and he followed in, they shared a soft kiss for a second before Jeff pulled back.

"I won't let you go." He whispered and his breath tickled Lyann's face. She smiled and nodded. "Don't let me go." Tears formed in her eyes when she saw him bring up his knife. He slid a finger into her lips and pulled down, opening the cavern so he could slide his knife in. His face held no emotion as he pulled up, the blade pressing against her cheek. She winced from fear of what was coming and shut her eyes. Her fists knotted into Jeff's hoody for support.

He yanked upwards, slicing her cheek clean. With so much practice it was a clean cut that curved upwards. Blood oozed from the cut vessels and Lyann screamed from the nerves that were protesting with pain. Jeff didn't say a word as he moved to the other side, slicing even lines on both sides of her mouth. Her tears mixed in with the blood and she struggled to breathe with the thick liquid pilling up in the back of her throat. She forced herself to swallow it, shuddering from the sensation.

She was breathing heavy, trying to keep herself from screaming again. She didn't want to scream, but it hurt. It hurt so bad.

"J-Jeff." She whined his name as he started pulling up on her shirt. She wondered what he was doing but it was hard to talk. He shushed her and successfully got her jacket and shirt off. He ran his hand down the skin of her chest as he eyed the cut and blood that was already on her stomach.

"You're mine." He said softly and brought the knife to her chest. He pressed it in slightly; Lyann's whimpering sounding like music to his ears. He started writing, first a J, and then a W. She squirmed and groaned from the pain it caused, her fingers still digging into the fabric of his stained white hoody. She smiled gently at him as he worked. He only glanced at her face occasionally, not wanting to see the happiness and love her eyes still held.

He was done with her when her chest, back, thigh and ankle all held the initials "J.W." He turned her around to her back so that he was facing her since her back was the last place. The places on her mouth and chest were still bleeding but he didn't pay any mind to it. He was surprised he was so calm as he stared at her.

Lyann couldn't believe this was happening. There was a certain amount of happiness that swelled in her chest from the words Jeff was speaking to her. Calling her his, saying he would never let her go. But her heart also ached with the realization that he was letting her go. He was going to kill her and move on without her. It was breaking her heart. The quiet minutes ended when she broke it. "I still love you, Jeff." Her voice sounded distant it was so soft.

He didn't say anything back, he never did. It only hurt more as he pulled up her wrists and slit each of them one at a time. The blood slowly started to ooze out. "You're going to die slowly." He told her matter of factly as he leaned over her and slit her neck enough so it would start to bleed. He made sure not to make it deep enough so that she would bleed out too fast and not too little so she would stop bleeding. He saw the life start to drain from her eyes as the blood was oozing out of her wounds.

He leaned down and kissed her red lips, tasting her blood in the process. He smiled at her and brushed her brown hair from her face. "Enjoy the afterlife, babe." He chuckled to himself and got up. She wanted him to stay and hold her but she couldn't speak. He opened the drawer to the bed side table and grabbed the matches that were stored there. Normally they were used for candles, but today they would serve a different purpose.

He lit three matches and walked to the curtains, turning back to look at Lyann. "I'll miss you." He said calmly before throwing the fire onto the already gas covered floor. The flames lit up around her and slowly seeped to the covers of her bed.

Sweat started to build on Lyann's brow but she couldn't move her body was so numb. She squirmed and twitched as the flames grew closer. She tried to look where Jeff was but he was no longer there. He was gone. He wasn't joking, he wasn't going to save her.

She felt something stinging on her feet and looked down to see fire was surrounding her legs. It was then she managed a scream and her body began shaking violently. She couldn't stop screaming as the fire slowly made its way to consume her. Eventually the pain was so much and the red turned to black, finally releasing her of the pain and filling her with peace…

**THE END**


	19. Epilogue

Betrayed by Blood

Epilogue

He quickly dialed 911. He knew something was up when he saw that weird looking guy carrying Lyann. Not to mention he killed that poor old lady before taking both bodies into the apartment. He hoped to whatever higher power there was that Lyann was just unconscious and not dead. His father would be very displeased and it would ruin everything!

The operator answered and he explained what was going on. "You should probably get an ambulance. That woman is dead but there still may be hope for my friend." He said coolly and the man on the other line agreed with him. He hung up after giving the location and answering a few more questions on who he was and how he knew Lyann.

"Fuck" he breathed under his breath as he waited and watched inside the apartment from his car. He was going to come check on Lyann like he did every other day and it was no surprise she wasn't there. He knew she was hanging out with that killer, but who was he to judge. He was just as cold hearted and murderous. He would have laughed to himself but he was too nervous about Lyann's safety. He was growing impatient but he knew he should stay out of it after he had called the cops.

He jumped when the door slammed open after what felt like hours. He watched the killer emerge with blood. Something was glowing from inside the dark apartment but the viewer didn't make a move. Jeff looked his way and they're eyes met. They stared for a long while before the killer took off into the woods.

The one that had been watching cursed and jumped out of the car, grabbing the gun that was in the passenger seat. He ran into the door and stopped in his tracks when he was met with bursting flames that licked in the small place. He covered his mouth with his jacket sleeve and ran inside, ignoring the body of the old woman that was clearly dead. He found Lyann on her bed, her limbs on fire but it hadn't completely consumed her yet.

"Lyann!" He called for her and pulled her from the fire. He felt the sting of the flames as they grabbed his pants but he ignored the pain. The fire alarm finally went off for the building, ringing in his ears and giving him a horrible headache. The girl he now held looked so dead but he prayed she wasn't. "The damn idiot. He's going to ruin everything!" He cursed and rushed out of the burning room.

He dropped her onto the asphalt when they were outside and safe. He started to roll her to get the fire out. He still pushed through the pain of the fire that was on his legs. There were other residents gathered around them, some screaming from the sight. The fire department and an ambulance pulled up along with the cops and assisted the savior in getting his own fire out.

They didn't waste any time getting the scorched body on a stretcher and helping the young man into the same ambulance. "Is she alive?! Please tell me she's alive!" He looked to the paramedics as one pushed his fingers against her neck to feel for a pulse. "Please be alive" He muttered as the paramedic looked at him.


End file.
